Percy and Peony in Kingdom Hearts
by judygumm
Summary: What would happen if there were twins with magic powers that were separated for eight years? What if they joined Sora, Donald, and Goofy? What if there were eight Princesses of Heart instead of seven? Percy and Peony go on a journey with Sora, Donald, and Goofy and learn many secrets of their past and about other worlds. I do not own Kingdom Hearts, I only own Percy and Peony.
1. Ch 1: The Real Truth

_A young maiden around fourteen years old, by the name of Princess Peony sat up from the floor on top a temple and she looked over the balcony and saw six maidens in six blue crystals they looked dead, but they are still alive. She looked around saw a golden keyhole in the shape of a heart filled with rainbow colors and it is being charged with electricity, as Peony looked, she saw a young girl around her age lying down on her back with short auburn hair, pale skin, and a necklace with a silver bead. She is dressed in a white tank top with a black one underneath, purple biker shorts underneath a purple skirt with a blue belt, white slip-on shoes with purple caps. She is wearing a black choker around her neck, a yellow wristband with a purple armband on her left arm and a pair of bracelets on her right arm._

_Peony didn't know what her name was and she slowly got up to her feet and felt pain in her right calf. Knowing that she'll make her leg worse, she slowly got back down on her knees and she crawled towards the lifeless girl and she tapped the lifeless girl's cheek gently and asked, "Are you okay? Can you hear me?"_

_She didn't respond and Peony's arms slowly wrapped around the girl and she held her tight in her arms._

_"What is going on here?" Peony asked out loud._

_All of a sudden a deep female voice spoke, "Her heart is gone and your heart will be gone soon." _

"_Surrender you heart to us Princess. We'll take your heart. Kairi's heart will be here soon," A deep voice caused Peony's spine to shiver with fright._

_Peony looked up and gasped and saw a very tall woman with green skin, a black horned headdress on her head, purple eyeliner around her wide yellow eyes, and long red manicured nails. She wore long purple and black robes and held a scepter with a glowing yellow-green orb. Next to her was a young boy with long white hair, bright blue eyes, pale skin, and he is dressed in a red shirt with a vest of dark purple, red, and maroon, with violet gloves, a blue belt, white sashes on each side of his legs, blue trousers with black boots and a keyblade with a red handle and a tip with a black heart. They were both standing in front of the keyhole._

"_Who are you two?" Peony glared at her and the boy. "And what do you want with me?"_

"_Well, well, Princess Peony, you arrived just in time to deliver your heart to activate the portal to Kingdom Hearts along with Kairi. As you asked who I am, I am Maleficent, the Mistress of all Evil."_

"_I am Ansem, Seeker of Darkness," said the dark boy in two voices._

"_What do you want with my heart?" Peony asked angrily as she hugged Kairi closer to her chest in order to protect Kairi._

"_As you can see Princess Peony, you are the eighth Princess of Heart. Your heart is the key to Kingdom Hearts. Surrender your heart," said Ansem._

"_What will happen if I refuse?" Peony asked._

"_Then we will kill your friends and your brother," said Maleficent._

_Peony looked down at herself and Kairi as tears rolled down her cheeks. "Well, I guess I have no choice."_

_Peony slowly stood up, ignored the pain in her leg and held out her chest. Then Ansem slammed his keyblade into Peony's chest and she cried out in pain as a ball of light came out and after Ansem removed it and she collapsed next to Kairi as the world went black._

* * *

Peony sat up in her canopy bed and panted. She looked around and she realized that it was only a dream. Peony looked around and she saw on her left side and there was, her white terrier dog, Lily. She's curled up on her dog bed. Peony got Lily when her master gave Lily to Peony when she was 12 years old. On the right side of her bed was a vanity made of ebony wood with a mirror in the shape of an oval where some of her make up and jewelry are contained in the little boxes and drawers and her brushes and combs are held in vases and a closet where her dresses and shoes are stored.

Near Lily's bed were three small beds where live three 14 inches tall china dolls, Rosella, Ariadne, and Carmen slept. Rosella, the first China doll with medium length auburn hair tied in a green bow, hazel eyes, and pale skin sat up wearing her green dress, a green beaded necklace, and put on her black shoes. She walked over to Peony's bed and climbed up and sat next to her.

"Is everything all right Peony?" Rosella asked putting her tiny porcelain hands into Peony's left hand.

"I guess so Rosella, what a dream!" Peony replied as she shuddered.

The second doll, Ariadne with long black hair, beige skin, and green eyes sat up. She wore a blue dress with a golden beaded necklace, and black shoes.

The third doll, Carmen with brown hair, pale skin, and bright blue eyes sat up too. She wore a red dress with a red headband, a white beaded necklace, and black shoes.

Ariadne and Carmen got out of their beds and went to their washbowls.

"Good morning Peony how did you sleep?" Asked Carmen.

"Okay, I guess, I had a strange dream about the Heartless," said Peony.

"That's odd," said Ariadne. "What happened in the dream Peony?"

"I don't feel like talking about it right now," Peony frowned. "I guess I'll tell Master and you three after the test."

She realized that today is the day of her test. "Speaking of which, I better get dressed and ready."

Peony got out of her bed in her lavender nightgown and she saw went over to her wash bowl and splashed cold water on her face to wake herself up more and brushed her teeth. She looked over at a mannequin holding her dress it was purple with light purple lining with purple puffed/light purple sleeves. She removed the dress from the mannequin and put it over her head and pulled it down until it fitted her.

Peony sat on her vanity and she saw herself in her mirror. She had fair skin with blue-gray eyes, an oval face with long dark blonde hair that goes to her waist. She then took a brush and she started to brush her hair until the tangles came out and was straightened. She then twirled parts of her hair into a French braid, and she placed two amethyst stud earrings in her ears. She put her feet into two purple high heels.

Peony stood up from her vanity and she opened the doors and walked up to the balcony leading to the outside world that is surrounding the tower. The grey clouds were rolling in the sky and the wall that surrounded the tower was keeping this place as a sanctuary. Around the wall was a moat filled with black sticky bubbly tar, the way across the moat was an old stone bridge. There was a gate as an opening in the wall.

She walked back into her room and closed the doors and opened another door that led down to a staircase. She walked down into a big room. In the center of a room was a square shaped table with two chairs, one for Peony and one for her master when he visits. On top of the table is one small table and three small chairs for Carmen, Rosella, and Ariadne.

At another wall was a pantry where it stored the food and drink and a cupboard where it held a dish, a glass, spoon, fork, and knife with a teacup. There were other dishes and utensils for the china dolls also. She headed to the pantry and took out one slice of cinnamon bread and spreader it with butter and ate it hoping it would calm her down from her dream.

At another corner near the pantry was a fireplace where Peony lights fires for the winter and in front of the fireplace was a couch where there was a bookshelf where all of Peony's books are stacked neatly with a small stand near with a candleholder, where Peony could have light to see when she is reading a story. On the other side of the couch was her sewing kit where she can do cross stitching, and knitting. At another wall was a crystal ball sitting on top of a brass stand where she could see the outside worlds. Near the crystal ball was a desk with Peony's training wand, papers, and small black bottles of ink, quills and her books about learning magic.

At the wall in the center wall is a door and it is locked on the outside and Peony never knew why Master keeps her locked in the tower for eight years. She assumed it was for her safety from the Heartless and he once told Peony, that she would leave when the time is right.

Today is the day Peony would finally be able to move the huge magic grey rock and she had a feeling that Master has something to say about why Peony was locked away in the tower right after she moves the rock with her magic. But a thought came to her? Should she tell Master about her dream? Would he tell her what her dream could mean?

Peony sat at her desk and she opened a book and looked at a page with a heartless creature. It looked so hideous and it makes her spine shiver with fright as his golden eyes were staring at her. Then all of a sudden Peony felt the room starting to vibrate and it meant Master is coming. Peony stood up and she gently stroked Lily who is barking and knew something was coming and Peony said to her gently, "Don't worry Lily, it's only Master."

"Let's get through with this," said Carmen.

Lily calmed down. Peony, Carmen, Ariadne, and Rosella walked straight to the center and they stood up straight and they all kept their faces firm and serious whenever Master is around. Lily walked over to Peony's side and sat next to Peony to stay obedient.

A bright light appeared and when the light vanished, Peony's master appeared. His name is Yen Sid and he is tall and slender with long billowing blue robes with sky blue lining. He has medium gray hair with a long gray beard that covers his chest with two ends, with thick gray eyebrows and beige skin and he is wearing a tall pointed blue hat with a golden crescent moon and golden stars.

Peony and her dolls curtsied as he walked gracefully to them and said with a firm and gentle voice, "How are you today Peony? And how are you Carmen, Ariadne, and Rosella?"

"I am well, thank you Master," Peony said with her mouth in a straight line.

"We are well too," Ariadne said.

"I assume you are now ready to move the rock with your magic," said Yen Sid.

"Yes, Master Yen Sid I am," said Peony with patience. "Shall we go?"

"Yes, let us leave," said Yen Sid.

Peony turned to her dolls. "I'll see you soon."

"Good luck Peony," Carmen said.

She walked towards Yen Sid and he waved his hands around himself and Peony and a golden light engulfed them and they were in a deserted field outside of the tower and just two feet away from them was a huge boulder and there was something special underneath it. Only magic can move it.

Peony walked slowly towards the rock and lifted her arms and her took a deep breath. She shoved her hands forward and felt the magic coming out of her hands. The magic flew out of her palms and they went towards the rock. The magic slowly moved the rock and then it tipped over.

Peony walked towards the place where the rock once stood and there was a silver diadem with amethyst gems, a silver wand with amethyst jewels in the shape of a heart, and a silver amulet with an amethyst heart. Peony picked up the amulet and place it around her neck. Yen Sid picked up the diadem and placed it on Peony's head. He picked up the wand and gave it to Peony.

"This wand and necklace were once your mother's. It was her dream to see you inherit these items. You have now passed the test and I will make you my heiress to become the Royal Sorceress."

Peony smiled and it was a dream come true. All of a sudden, the world started to double up and she felt dizzy, Peony landed on her knees and placed a hand on her head.

Yen Sid gasped and he knelt down and caught Peony on the shoulders. "Peony? Did you hurt yourself?"

"No," said Peony. "I just feel dizzy and tired of a sudden."

"Let's get back to the tower," said Yen Sid as he placed his right arm underneath Peony's knees and his left hand on Peony's upper back and stood up straight as he held Peony in his arms.

Peony felt the world turn black.

* * *

_As Peony blacked out from her heart being taken out of her body, her soul came out and she saw a glowing ball of light floating into the rainbow keyhole. She then saw Kairi's soul floating towards her. _

"_Who are you?" She asked. "What's going on?"_

"_Kairi, I'm a friend of Sora," Peony said to Kairi in order for her to calm Kairi down, "My name is Peony."_

"_What has happened to Riku?" Kairi asked._

"_I'm not sure," said Peony. "Something is definitely not right with him."_

_As the girls both floated higher, they saw the six other maiden's souls floating in the air. They were Cinderella, Aurora, Snow White, Alice, Jasmine, and Belle._

"_What is the meaning of this Peony?" asked Alice. "I'm not in my body."_

"_What do these horrible people want with our hearts?" asked Snow White._

"_I believe I know why, they want to use our hearts to open the doorway into Kingdom Hearts. But the good news is that help is on the way," said Peony._

"_What a relief," said Belle. "Is Beast here?"_

"_He is Belle," said Peony. "He's here to rescue you."_

"_That's good," she sighed._

"_What will we do, when our souls get back into our bodies Peony?" Asked Jasmine._

"_I guess the only way to do this is to seal the door to Kingdom Hearts," said Aurora._

"_With our hearts, we could seal it forever," said Cinderella._

_Suddenly they all heard male voices calling Kairi's and Peony's names._

"_Peony!" The voice called. "Where are you sis?" _

"_Kairi!" Called another male voice._

"_Percy!" Cried Peony._

"_Sora!" Cried Kairi._

_Peony turned around and saw__ a white duck named Donald Duck dressed in a blue coat and a blue hat and he is holding a staff. Another one is a dog name Goofy and he is dressed in a green sweater with a black vest and yellow pants with brown boots and he has a yellow hat on his head. _

_The third one Peony recognized was a young boy around her age, it was Prince Percy, and Percy looked very familiar to Peony. He has fair skin with green eyes, an oval face and short dark brown hair and he is dressed in a teal blouse with brown pants and black boots. He wore a bronze crown studded with green emeralds on his head and an amulet with an emerald heart around his neck just like the necklace similar to Peony's__. He carried the basket holding her china dolls and Lily, and a black terrier dog named Toto._

_There was another boy with __brown spiky hair, fair skin, dark blue eyes, and he is dressed in a red jumpsuit that has a long zipper running through the middle, and it ends with puffy shorts. He wears a crown-chain on his left side and a loose blue belt around his waist. Above his jumpsuit, is a black hoodie that is blue on the inside and black on the outside with white sleeves ending in grey edging, white gloves with blue lines, black and yellow straps, and large black and yellow shoes. He is also wearing a silver amulet with a silver crown as a charm._

_They all gasped and the boys were both shocked and they ran towards the girls' bodies. The boy with the green eyes ran towards Peony's body and wrapped his arms around it. Carmen, Ariadne and Rosella gathered around the princess. Lily and Toto were near the princess as well._

"_Peony?" He cried as tears fell out of his eyes and he hugged Peony's body tightly "Please wake up! Don't be dead!"_

_"Why __won't you wake up?" Ariadne cried._

_"Please wake up!" Carmen said as she cried into Peony's neck._

_"You must wake up!" Rosella cried._

"_Percy! Girls, I'm right here," Peony cried, but Percy and her dolls could not hear her. "I guess he and the others can't hear me because I'm not in my body." She thought to herself._

_Sora ran towards Kairi's body and held her in his arms and shook her. "Kairi! Kairi! Open your eyes!"_

"_Sora, it's me!" cried Kairi, but like Percy, Sora could not hear her. _

_"I'm sorry Kairi, I'm afraid, he can't hear you."_

"_It's no use," said Ansem. Sora and Percy turn towards Ansem and glared at him. Even Kairi and Peony looked at Ansem and the girls both glared at him. The dogs growled at Ansem._

"_The girls lost their hearts," said Ansem and he is sitting on top of the keyhole. "They both cannot wake up."_

_Sora placed Kairi down and knew something is not right. Percy slowly placed down his sister._

"_What?" Sora gasped. "You… you're not Riku."_

"_Who are you if you're not Riku?" Demanded Percy._

"_The key blade cannot be completed," said Ansem as he jumped off and floated down. "So long as the last princess of heart still sleeps." _

_Sora's eyes widened._

"_The princess…?" He looked down at Kairi. __He then looked at Ansem in shock. "Kairi's a princess?"_

_Kairi gasped, "I'm a princess?"_

_"I knew you were one all along," said Peony. "I am a Princess of Heart too."_

"_Yes, and without her power, the Keyhole will remain incomplete. It is time she and Peony awakened," said Ansem, he then turned to Percy. "Your sister's heart is helping the Keyhole."_

_Percy's eyes widened, "Are you saying that Peony is a Princess of Heart too?" _

"_Yes," said Ansem._

_Sora got even madder, "Whoever you are, let Riku go! Give him back his heart!"_

"_But first, you must give the princess back her heart," said Ansem._

_A light flashed in Sora's chest and he clutched his chest and fell on his knees._

"_Sora!" cried Donald._

_"What the?" Percy cried._

"_What's…" cried Sora._

"_Don't you see yet?" he asked. As he walked down the stairs, "The princess's heart is responding. It has been there all along. Kairi's heart rests within you."_

_Sora clutched his chest. "Kairi… Kairi's inside me?"_

"_I know all that there is to know," said Ansem._

"_Tell me," said Sora. "Who are you?"_

_"Who are you really, if you're not Riku?" Asked Percy as he tried to control his temper._

"_It is I, Ansem, the seeker of darkness," he walked towards Sora and Percy. Donald got mad and he ran towards Ansem and jumped, but Ansem held up his key blade and blocked Donald and he landed on the stairs. Rosella ran up towards Ansem, but he kicked Rosella and she flew to a wall and her lower body was broken from her upper body._

_"Rosella!" Carmen and Ariadne cried and they ran towards their sister. Peony got angry._

"_So, I shall release you now, Princess," said Ansem as he prepared to strike Sora's chest. "Complete the Keyhole with your power. Open the door, lead me into everlasting darkness!"_

_He swung his keyblade and Kairi yelled "Sora!" and Sora heard her and he blocked Riku with his Keyblade. _

_"Forget it!" He snapped. "There's no way you're taking Kairi's heart!"_

_"Percy!" Yelled Peony, Percy then heard her. _

_"I had enough of you!" yelled Percy as lightning flashed. "You won't have Peony's heart and you're going to lose! I beat you up for breaking Rosella!" He grabbed his Keyblade and he and Sora started attacking Ansem. Peony and Kairi gasped and watched the two boys fighting Ansem._

* * *

Peony's eyes opened wide and she gasped and looked around. When she looked on the left side of her bed, she saw Master Yen Sid sitting in a chair next to her bed. Carmen, Rosella, and Ariadne were sitting on her dresser and Lily was sitting on top of her bed.

"Are you all right Peony? Are you feeling better?" He asked filled with concern. "You lost consciousness after you past the test."

"Not really," said Peony looking down at her hands, she then looked up at Yen Sid and her dolls.

"There's something I really need to tell you," said Peony.

"You can tell me anything Peony," said Yen Sid gently.

The dolls leaned in to hear Peony as she sat up.

"A new nights ago I've been having strange dreams about losing my heart to the Heartless," said Peony. "Then last night I had the worst dream of all."

"What was it?" Asked Yen Sid.

"Finally, we're hearing the dream," Carmen whispered to Ariadne and Rosella.

Peony took a deep breath. "I dreamt that I was in a dark temple and I saw six maidens imprisoned in crystals, they were asleep. I turned around there was a keyhole that led to a place called Kingdom Hearts and I saw a young girl around my age by the name of Kairi, she wasn't moving so I went over to her with a broken leg and asked if she was all right but she didn't respond, when I held her in my arms, I saw two people standing before me."

"Who were they?" Asked Yen Sid.

"A tall woman that goes by the name of Maleficent and a man named Ansem is possessing a young boy named Riku. They told me to surrender my heart, or they will kill my friends and my brother. I felt that I had no choice but to sacrifice my heart to them. So Ansem stabbed his keyblade in my chest and I saw a light come out of my chest and that's when I collapsed right next to Kairi and then I woke up. I had this other dream where right after I collapsed. I saw Kairi's soul and as I was talking to her and the six Princesses of Heart's souls. My brother, Percy and our friends, Sora, Donald, and Goofy came here and they were too late to save me and Kairi. Ansem said that Kairi is the last Princess of Heart and I am one as well. He challenged Sora and Percy to a fight," said Peony. "Is this all true, that I am Princess of Heart and I have a brother?"

Yen Sid took a deep breath. "Yes, Peony, it is true. You are a Princess of Heart and you have a twin brother named Percy."

"Is that the reason why you locked me in for my own safety?" She asked.

"Yes, when you and Percy were very young, we both erased your memories of you two knowing each other and your past. When we discovered that you were a Princess of Heart, we knew that the Heartless would hunt you down, so while your parents went into hiding, I hid you away in the tower while King Mickey and Queen Minnie raised Percy as their own son."

"As in 'we' was there someone else?" asked Peony

"There were your real parents by blood, King Mickey and Queen Minnie your foster parents, and their friends."

"Out of curiosity, what is a Princess of Heart and what is Kingdom Hearts?" Asked Peony.

"The Princesses of Hearts are maidens with hearts of pure light, devoid of darkness," said Yen Sid.

"Why are they called Princesses, Master?" Asked Peony.

"They are called 'Princesses' due to whoever can gather them and can summon the Final Keyhole, giving the person access to Kingdom Hearts and rule the universe. The only way to open the door was to gather all eight princesses of heart."

"What would happen if I were to lose my heart?" Asked Peony

"You will not turn into a Heartless, as long as your heart has pure light," said Yen Sid.

"Somehow, Master Yen Sid, now that you told me about what I once had, I wish there was a way, I could find a way to remember my past," said Peony.

"I have something," said Yen Sid, he took out a small vial with green liquid, which, looked like a potion, and he took out a cup filled with tea and he poured the potion in the tea.

"Drink this and you will regain your memories," he said and Peony took the cup and she sipped the tea and she felt the liquid sliding down her throat and boiled in her stomach and she saw flashbacks of her memories flowing in her head of her and her brother. She then came back into reality.

"Did it work?" Asked Yen Sid.

"Yes Master, it did. I now remember everything," said Peony as she placed the cup on her nightstand.

"That is good. You might as well get some rest Peony, you should rest as well Carmen, Ariadne and Rosella," said Yen Sid. "You're going to have a long journey."

"I'm not sure if I can do this alone Master, I just learned what I am." Peony said. "Do I have to leave?"

"You can, Peony, you can. Not only you are a Princess of Heart, you are a very special princess with a heart filled with pure light and the only Princess of Heart to possess magic. It is time for you to leave the tower and save the other worlds and be back with your brother. You are not alone, you will have other friends you will meet and trust."

"I'm not sure if I can do this Master Yen Sid, but I'll try," Peony shook her head and said with bravery in her voice. "I'll do it."

"Good," Yen Sid smiled. "I have to go now."

"Will I ever see you again Master?" asked Peony. "Do you have to go so soon?"

"You will Peony," said Yen Sid as he smiled. "You'll be fine."

"Thank you for looking after me," she said.

"Always will, and I will always be there for you." Yen Sid smiled and took Peony's hands into his own and held them firmly.

He then let go and stepped back and he disappeared in a flash of light. Peony lays her back flat on her bed, as her dolls pulled the blanket over her shoulders and they climbed down the ladder and they crawled back into their beds.

"Good night girls," said Peony.

"Good night Peony," they said and they fell asleep.

"Good night Lily," Peony said.

Lily then walked to the end of the bed and she curled up and fell asleep, Peony closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	2. Ch 2: A New Adventure

Chapter 2: A New Adventure

In a world known as Disney Castle, a young boy named Prince Percy was enjoying a stroll in the palace. He always enjoyed exploring places. As he walked, his black terrier dog, Toto was walking behind his ankles. Percy is a slender young boy with fair skin, an oval face, green eyes, and short brown hair. He wore a bronze crown, a teal shirt, brown pants, black boots, and he wore a bronze amulet around his neck with an emerald charm in the shape of a heart.

As he walked through the hallways he saw his mentor, the Royal Magician, Donald Duck and Goofy his mentors appeared. Donald was a short white duck clothed in dark blue robes with a tall hat and the pointed end was twisted into a square. Goofy was a tall dog and he is wearing poufy orange pants with a blue and orange vest with his left arm fully covered with armor, especially the shoes, and a helmet on top of his head.

"Good morning your Highness," said Donald with great respect. "Are you ready for your test?"

"Yes Donald I am." Today was his test to prove that he can control his magic and become King of Disney Castle.

"Well let's go!" Said Goofy.

Donald waved his staff and they appeared in an area. With traps and dummies that are the shapes of the Heartless creatures.

"Ready?" Asked Donald.

"Yes," said Percy. He stood back and raised his hands and he felt his hands grew warm and a golden light appeared. He saw the heartless dummies coming towards him and the light shot out of his hand and they were destroyed.

Goofy threw Percy a sword. Percy caught it and he jumped over the booby traps and he swung away at the dummies and he kept fighting until every dummy was destroyed.

He panted and walked towards his mentors, they were both impressed.

"You did a good job, Percy." Said Goofy.

"Congratulations Percy, you passed your test and you'll make a great sorcerer, warrior, and King of Disney Castle." Said Donald as he smiled.

Percy hugged his friends, "Thank you guys. You two are like my best friends."

"It's nothing, let's see the King and Queen and Daisy." Said Donald as he waved his staff and they were back in the throne room of Disney Castle where King Mickey was sitting on the throne with Pluto on his left side of the throne and Queen Minnie and Daisy were talking. Queen Minnie is wearing a golden crown on her head, a pink ball gown and white gloves and a golden ring. Her lady-in-waiting, Daisy is wearing a purple dress with a golden circlet with a purple gem and lavender gloves.

"How was the test my son?" Asked Mickey.

"It was great and I passed." Said Percy.

Queen Minnie smiled, "That's wonderful Percy."

"Thank you." He said.

All of a sudden, Percy felt dizzy and he could see the world spinning around, and he saw some stars.

Donald and Goofy noticed Percy swaying.

"Percy, are you ok?" Goofy asked.

"I feel dizzy all of a sudden," he said and all of a sudden Percy fell to the floor and fainted.

Everyone gasped and gathered around the unconscious prince. Toto started barking.

"Percy!" cried Minnie.

"Son!" cried Mickey as he held his son's head in his hands, Percy's skin was turning pale.

"We better put him in bed," said Daisy.

Donald waved his staff and they all went into Percy's room, the magic gently carried Percy and laid him gently on his canopy bed with green sheets and curtains. Donald waved his wands over Percy's clothes and they disappeared and he was wearing his teal nightshirt.

"Let's let him rest for a while." Said Daisy as she stroked Percy's hair. Goofy pulled the covers over Percy.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Asked Goofy.

"He'll feel better tomorrow." Said Minnie.

"Let him sleep." Said Donald.

"I'll see you later Percy." Said Mickey as he kissed Percy's forehead. Minnie then kissed Percy's forehead. The four friends left the bedroom and closed the door. Toto curled up on the bed and fell asleep.

* * *

_Percy was in a world of darkness and he could see the worlds crumbling to pieces and he saw something that caught his eye. _

_A young girl with long dark blonde hair, blue-gray eyes, with a purple dress waved to him. The Heartless appeared._

_"Percy!" she cried. "Help me!"_

_"I'll save you Peony!" Percy ran towards her. The Heartless swarmed around him and he felt them pulling him down to the ground._

_Peony tried to run towards Percy but a dark shadow grabbed Peony and dropped her down his throat._

_"Nooo!" Percy cried._

_The dark shadow grabbed Percy and dropped him down his throat. Percy screamed waiting for his fate with Peony._

* * *

Percy felt a hand on his shoulder and he slowly opened his eyes and saw his adopted father King Mickey looking over him wearing a black cloak.

"Mornin' Percy," said Mickey as he rubbed his hand on Percy's hair.

"Father," Percy looked at his clock, "It's two o'clock in the morning."

"Sorry to wake you up, but I have to leave."

"Where are you going?" Percy asked.

"I don't have time, I left you a letter that will explain everything," Mickey kissed Percy's forehead. "Good night Percy."

"Good night father." said Percy as he laid his head on his pillow and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

When Percy woke up the next morning, he sat up and rubbed his eyes. As he looked at his desk, he noticed a big green case and a letter on top. He threw the covers off and went towards his desk, and he sat down in his chair and he opened the letter and it was from the King.

_Dear Percy, congrats for passin' your test. I'm sorry if I woke you up in the middle of the night, I had to say goodbye to you because I need to go to check out something. But first, I left you a gift for passin' your test and a potion for you to bring back the memories of your past. There is a big secret we kept to ourselves for many years._

"What is this secret?" Asked Percy, he looked back into the letter.

_The secret is that you have a twin sister. _

"What?" Cried Percy as his green eyes widened, "I have a sister?"

_Her name is Peony she is locked in a tower in a world called Abandoned Valley. Your foster mother and I, your birth parents (who are also Peony's parents), Yen Sid and the magic council, and our friends knew that Peony was in grave danger. So we erased her memories and your memories about each other and both of your pasts._

Percy took out the vial and opened the cork and placed it to his lips and drank the potion and felt it boil in his stomach. He then saw flashbacks of his twin sister Peony running in the fields with him when they were both children.

He then came back to his senses. "Peony, I remember you." Percy looked back into his letter.

_After drinkin' this potion you must grab this gift and head down to the library to see Donald and Goofy, they got a letter from me this morning and I told them I left 'cause there's big trouble brewin'. I don't know why, but the stars have been blinkin' out one by one. And disaster can't be far behind. I hate to leave you and our friends but I've gotta go check it out. There's someone with a "key" – the key to our survival and your gift is a key to, both of the keys are the keys to our survival. So I need you, Donald, and Goofy to find someone with the other key, and stick with him, and free your sister in Abandoned Valley. We need that key and your key or we're doomed! So go to Transverse Town with Donald and Goofy and find Leon. He'll point you in the right direction to find the key and Peony._

_Thanks son, Father._

Percy's hands reached towards the box and he opened it and inside there was a keyblade, the handle was bronze with an emerald heart at the tip and a key chain with an emerald heart.

"This is amazing!" Cried Percy.

Percy got off from his desk and he took off his nightshirt and he threw on his clothes, his teal shirt, brown pants, black boots, and his amulet. He grabbed a bronze bag and took his keyblade, opened the door and called to Toto.

"Come on Toto," said Percy. "We have a long journey. Let's go!"

Toto ran after Percy as they both ran down the stairs and headed towards the library.

As Percy rushed towards the doors to the library and before he could knock, he heard a conversation from inside.

"Oh, dear!" cried Daisy. "What could this mean?"

"It means we'll just have to trust the king," Said Minnie.

"Gwarsh, I sure hope he's all right," said Goofy.

"Your Highness," said Donald. "Don't worry. We'll find the king and this 'key'."

"Thank you, both of you." Said Minnie.

Percy knocked on the door, everyone inside the library gasped.

"It's the prince! Should we let him in?" Asked Goofy.

"No he can't come, it's too dangerous." Said Donald.

"I can hear you from inside, Donald!" Percy yelled. "Are you going to let me in or not? I'm not going anywhere until you let me in. If you don't, I'll have to burn down the door!"

"Just leave us…." Before Donald could snap, Daisy calmed him down.

"Donald, please let him in. He deserves to know the truth." Daisy said.

"Come on in my son," said Minnie and Percy opened the doors and came in.

"How are you this morning?" Asked Daisy.

"Fine, I guess." Said Percy. He looked around and noticed King Mickey is not here in the library. "Where's father?"

"He left," said Donald. "He noticed the stars were going out and this morning, he left me a message telling me that me and Goofy need to find the key or we're doomed, so..."

Everyone, including Donald noticed the keyblade in Percy's hand and they all gasped.

"Percy!" cried Donald. "Where did you get that keyblade?"

"Father gave it to me, he also left me a letter with a potion that brought back my memories and told me about Peony."

Everyone gasped when he mentioned Peony.

"When did he told you about your twin sister?" asked Minnie.

"This morning, he left me a letter and it said I must go with Donald and Goofy to go to Transverse Town and to free my sister," said Percy. "Why didn't anyone tell me about my sister?"

"Because your sister was in danger and if she were still in the castle, she would be kidnapped by the Heartless." Said Minnie, "Your sister is waiting in the tower waiting to be reunited with you, her twin brother."

"What about my parents?" Percy asked. "Did they abandoned me and Peony?"

Everyone gasped when Percy said that.

"Oh no Percy, they were forced to leave you and your sister," Daisy said. "They love you and your sister."

"And they still do and never forgot about you two," Minnie said. "Leaving you two was the hardest thing they ever did. They are still waiting for the day they can see you and Peony again."

He felt relief in his heart that his real, no his and Peony's parents are still alive and hadn't even forgotten them. He turned to Donald and Goofy.

"If you two are going somewhere, I'm going too."

He turned to Donald, Daisy, Goofy and Minnie and begged, "Mother can I go with Donald and Goofy? Please? Please? Please? Please?"

Minnie thought for a moment, "Of course Percy, you deserved to be reunited with your sister."

"Thanks," he said.

"Daisy, can you take care of-" said Donald.

"Of course," said Daisy. "You be careful, now, the three of you."

"Oh, and to chronicle your travels, he will accompany you," said Queen Minnie as her head turned to the desk.

"Who?" asked Percy as he and his friends leaned forward.

"Over here!" A voice called as he jumped high. It was a cricket with olive skin, thin black eyebrows, four-fingered hands, and wears a royal blue top hat with an orange band near the base, a red vest with a single, pink button on the front, a yellow ascot, a black blazer, and a high-colored white shirt, tan pants, and yellow shoes with black tips and he is carrying a red umbrella.

"Cricket's the name," he said. "Jiminy Cricket, at your service."

"We hope for your safe return," said Minnie. "Please help the king and the princess."

"Don't worry mother, we'll be fine. Peony and the key blade master will be safe with us," said Percy as he and Donald place their hands to their chests as they stood up straight.

Goofy was on Minnie and Daisy's side and he then stood up straight and placed a hand to his head like a soldier.

"You're coming, too!" yelled Donald as he pulled Goofy's arm and dragged him out of the Library.

* * *

Percy, Jiminy, Donald, Goofy, and Toto left the library and Donald opened a door that led to a staircase.

As Percy, Donald, Goofy and Toto walked down the stairs, Jiminy Cricket rode on Goofy's helmet as he explained how he got to Disney Castle.

"Gawarsh, Jiminy, your world disappeared, too?"

"How did you manage to escape?" asked Percy. Toto ran up ahead and he sat and waited for his master and friends to catch up.

"And as far as I can see, I'm the only one who made it to this castle." said Jiminy.

"Goofy?" asked Donald.

"Oh right…" said Goofy. "I gotcha. While we're in other worlds, we can't let on where we're from. We've gotta protect world border."

"Order," said Donald, as he got annoyed.

"Right. World Order," he said as he laughed.

Donald grunted.

As they reached the hallway they headed towards a door that is in the shape of the crown.

"I'll guess we'll need new duds when we get there," said Goofy.

They went through the door and walked down the stairs in a big room filled with gadgets and pulleys and a giant gloved white hand.

"I never had been in this room before," said Percy.

Up in a platform were two chipmunks, Chip and Dale and they were operating the devices and machines.

In the center was a ship in the colors red, yellow, orange, and white with three seats underneath a dome. As they reached the Gummi Ship, Donald walked towards a horn and called to the Chip and Dale.

"Hello up there?" called Donald. "Donald Duck to launch crew. Anytime you're ready."

Dale pulled a lever the machines went fast, three giant white gloved hands appeared and one picked up Goofy by the waist and he hung upside down, the second one picked up Donald and he was upside down too as he glared and crossed his arms, and Percy was picked up by the waist as he held Toto in his arms. They were both lowered into the Gummi Ship and Pluto ran and jumped into the ship.

The doorway in the shape of Mickey's head opened, showing a runway. The Gummi Ship rose and pointed towards the exit.

Daisy and Minnie were on the platform and watched Percy, Donald, and Goofy preparing to take off. Donald gave thumbs up and a wink and the rockets were about to go off.

"BLAST OFF!" yelled Donald as he pointed his finger.

Then a red arrow appeared pointing down, and the floor on the Gummi Ship split in Gummi Ship it went down a tunnel and everyone on the ship screamed.

As the ship was out of the tunnel, the Gummi Ship blasted off into the depths of space.

"Next stop, Transverse Town!" cried Donald.

"That was some crazy ride!" cried Goofy.

"Next time I ride in this ship, I'm gonna wear a seatbelt." said Percy as he settled into his seat and looked around the universe. This journey is going to be epic!


	3. Ch 3: Traverse Town

The Gummi Ship arrived at Traverse Town in two hours. The trio walked out and Donald and Goofy's clothes changed except for Percy.

Donald is dressed in a blue coat with a blue cap and Goofy is dressed in a green sweater with a black vest and yellow pants with brown boots. He has a yellow hat on his head.

As Percy, Donald, Goofy, Toto, and Pluto entered Traverse Town, there were lights and many shops. As they walked into the forum, Goofy stopped and looked up and he pointed something in the sky and said as Donald and Percy looked up and gasped, "Look, a star's goin' out!"

A star flashed bright and then it vanished. Donald looked at Goofy and Percy and said, "Come on. Let's hurry."

So the trio and the other dogs walked as they ventured into town.

As they walked up the stairs and came to an edge they saw nothing, Donald crossed his arms and said impatiently, "Where's that key?"

"Be patient Donald." Percy said patiently.

Goofy said, "Hey, ya know, maybe we ought to go find Leon."

As they kept walking, Pluto sniffed and walked and sniffed to the left as Percy, Donald, Goofy went to the right Goofy noticed it and stopped and said to Donald, "Uh, Donald. Ya know, I betcha that…"

Donald stopped and rolled his eyes and said, "Aw, what so you know, you big palooka?" He kept walking and Goofy called to Pluto, "Hmm… Come on, Pluto."

Percy, Toto, Donald, and Goofy walked to an edge and they saw no sign of the key.

"Not here either," said Donald folding his arms and tapping his foot impatiently.

"This could take a while…" said Goofy.

"Let's go into another alley," Percy suggested as he saw another alley.

Percy, Donald, Goofy, and Toto walked down an alley and it was dark and there were lights around.

"Gwarsh it's spooky here," said Goofy.

"Could be worse," said Percy.

"How?" Asked Donald.

"Could get attacked," Percy replied. "You know Donald, sometimes I think you are a big chicken."

"Aw, phooey," Donald said. "I'm not scared."

A finger tapped Donald's shoulder and he jumped high in the air and screamed. He landed on Goofy's shoulders and held onto him tight. Toto barked and growled at the attacker behind them, Percy grabbed his Keyblade for protection and he jumped and turned around to attack, but it was a young girl in her early twenties. She was tall and slender with fair skin, green eyes, a heart shaped face, and long brown hair in a braid down her back with a pink bow and curls on each side of her face. She is wearing a pink dress with magenta lining and buttons going down the front all of which are buttoned except for the last two. She has a black ribbon tied around her neck like a bow. She has a loose lilac belt around her waist with black string tied into a bow on it and she has a wired bracelet on her left fist.

"Excuse me, did the King send you?" She asked.

Donald and Goofy turned around and saw her.

"Oh yes, Father did send us here," said Percy as he put his keyblade away and picked up Toto. "I am Percy, Prince of Disney Castle. These are my friends, Donald Duck and Goofy and this is my dog Toto."

"My name is Aerith," said the young girl. "Let me take you to my place where we can talk some more."

As they walked Percy turned his head to Donald. "I told you, you were a chicken," teased Percy. "BAWK, BAWK, BAWK!"

"Very funny Percy!" Hissed Donald.

* * *

They arrived in Aerith's room. It was very beautiful, the doors and the windows were red and encased with golden dragons. Aerith sat on her canopy bed and looked at the trio as Percy, Donald, and Goofy stand in front of her. Toto jumped on the bed and sat next to Aerith.

"Okay, you know there are many worlds out there besides your castle, your sister's tower and this town right?" She asked.

"Yeah," said Donald.

Goofy covered his mouth with his hands and said, "But they're supposed to be a secret."

"Why must _they_ be a secret?" Percy asked Aerith.

"They've been secret because they've never been connected. Until now," Toto laid himself on Aerith's lap and she stroked him as she kept her eyes to Percy and his friends, "When the Heartless came, everything changed."

"The Heartless?" Asked Percy.

"They are creatures without hearts. The darkness in people's hearts, that's what attracts them. There is darkness within every heart," said Aerith. "Have you three heard of someone named Ansem?"

"Ansem?" Asked Goofy confused.

"Who's Ansem?" Percy asked curiously.

"He was studying the Heartless. He recorded all of his findings in a very detailed report," said Aerith.

Donald folded his arms and tapped his foot impatiently. Goofy leaned in and asked, "Gawrsh, uh, can we see it?"

"Its pages are scattered everywhere," said Aerith.

"Scattered?" Asked Donald.

"To where?" Asked Percy.

Aerith replied, "To many worlds."

"Oh, then maybe the king went to find 'em," said Goofy.

Donald nodded in agreement.

"That must have been why he left in a hurry," Percy replied to Aerith.

"Yes, those are my thoughts exactly," said Aerith.

"We've gotta find him quick!" Exclaimed Goofy.

"Wait!" Cried Donald. "First, we need that "key"!"

"And we need to rescue my sister."

"That's right," said Aerith. "The Keyblade."

Percy looked at his Keyblade and said, "So the Keyblade chose me right?"

"Exactly," said Aerith.

"The Heartless have great fear of the Keyblade," Said Aerith. "That's why they'll keep coming after you and the other Keyblade master, no matter what."

"But I never asked for a Keyblade when I passed my test with my magic, and to show that I'll be King of Disney Castle one day," said Percy.

"The Keyblade chooses its master and it chose you," said Aerith. "And it chose someone else."

"But how did this happen? I remember fainting in the throne room after I passed my test. I woke up later and I found the Keyblade on my desk and the note Father sent me. I drank a potion that gave my memories back," replied Percy.

"I can tell that you're special with that keyblade. Yuffie and Leon are in the room next door, we must join them," said Aerith as she stood up.

Donald walked to the door that leads to the next room and the door flew opened and as it slammed Donald, a girl around sixteen years old ran out. She had short black hair, pale skin, a round face, blue grey eyes, a silver headband around her forehead, a yellow scarf around her neck, a green tube top, two blue belts holding it up, tan short shorts with another loose, blue belt around her waist, white socks that reach to her mid thighs, orange shoes, and mesh sleeves on her arms that disappear into orange, fingerless gloves with black bands constricting the ends.

"Yuffie!" Cried Aerith and she went after her friend.

Percy heard a voice in the other room, "Sora, let's go!" It was Leon.

Before Percy went into the room he heard glass breaking and Leon and Sora had already jumped out of the window to defeat a Heartless.

Percy went to Goofy and the door closed to its' frame and they saw Donald flat on the wall. Percy and Goofy helped unflatten Donald and Percy asked him, "Donald, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he said grumpily. "Next time that person better watch out before he slams a door on me!"

"Let's go and fight!" Said Percy.

* * *

Percy, Donald, Goofy and Toto ran to the balcony and two soldiers appeared in front of them. Toto growled and barked at them, Goofy grabbed his shield, Donald took out his magician's staff, and Percy grabbed his Keyblade and they were prepared to fight.

"Gawrsh, are these the Heartless guys?" asked Goofy.

"Something tells me, they are the Heartless," Percy replied.

"Let's go get 'em Goofy and Percy," yelled Donald.

Before the fight started, a light blasted out of nowhere and they were catapulted into the air. As they screamed Percy saw a boy around his age with a weapon walking and when he saw Percy, Donald, and Goofy, he tried to run, but Percy, Donald, and Goofy landed right on top of him and they were all dizzy. Toto landed on Percy's back and was safe. When Donald, Goofy and Percy recovered their senses they looked at his weapon and it was a keyblade with a long silver Keychain extending from the hilt, and a token in the shape of Hidden Mickey dangles at the end of the chain. The blade and the teeth of the Keyblade are silver, the rain guard is blue, and the guard is bright gold. The teeth of the Keyblade form the outline of a crown.

"The Key!" Donald, Goofy and Percy exclaimed and smiled at the same time. All of a sudden, everything started to shake like there was an earthquake and the exits were blocked by stonewalls. All of a sudden, four Heartless Soldiers appeared and Percy, Donald, Goofy and the boy all fought one each.

After defeating all the Soldiers, Percy went over to the boy to see if he's all right. "Are you okay?" Percy asked him.

The boy dusted himself, "I'm fine, thanks."

Percy took a look at the boy. This boy has spiky brown hair, fair skin, dark blue eyes, and he is dressed in a red jumpsuit that has a long zipper running through the middle, and it ends with puffy shorts. He wears a crown-chain on his left side and a loose blue belt around his waist. Above his jumpsuit, is a black hoodie that is blue on the inside and black on the outside with white sleeves ending in grey edging, white gloves with blue lines, black and yellow straps, and large black and yellow shoes, He is wearing a silver amulet with a silver crown as a charm.

Just as the four of them were about to go somewhere, huge pieces of armor came down from the sky, and they placed themselves together into a Heartless creature also known as the Guard Armor.

Percy felt the magic in his body making him determined to fight the Guard Armor and as he swung his arms around, Percy went for his left arm. The boy went for his right arm. Goofy went for his left leg and Donald went for his right arm. After the boy defeated his right arm, they all went for the back and Percy helped the boy give the Guard Armor a final blow.

As the head fell off, a heart appeared and the remains vanished. Percy felt proud that he defeated a giant Heartless for the first time. Leon and Yuffie ran towards him and his friends.

Leon has long brown hair, blue eyes, and he has a scar which runs across the bridge of his nose. He is clothed in a white undershirt, with a black coat with short sleeves and there was a red Griever on each sleeve, black pants, black gloves on his hands, black zipper-lined shoes, a silver Griever necklace. He has three brown belts on his left forearm and has three buckles on his right thigh, while he wore three black belts on his left thigh and his pants have a vertical zipper going down on each side of his legs. He wears two brown belts and two black ones around his hips, which are all loose and a black one worn properly around his waist.

Percy went over to the boy, "Are you okay?"

"I'm good," said the boy.

"My friends and I have been looking for you, Sora." Percy replied.

The boy who is known as Sora looked at Percy, Donald, and Goofy and asked, "So, you were looking for me?"

"Uh huh!" Said Donald and Goofy as they nodded.

"Correct," Percy said to him.

"They, too, have been seeking the wielder of the Keyblade," said Leon as Yuffie nodded.

"And they have one with them as well, which would be the Prince," said Yuffie.

"Hey, why don't you come with us?" Asked Goofy. "We can go to other worlds on our vessel."

The boy's head went down and said with his eyes closed, "I wonder if I could find Riku and Kairi."

"Of course." Said Donald.

The boy's head went up, his blue eyes filled with hope. His friends must be so important to him.

Donald and Goofy turned to each other and talked quietly. "Are you sure?" Asked Goofy.

Donald frowned, "Who knows? But we need him to find the King and the Princess."

Leon walked up to them, "Sora go with them. Especially if you want to find your friends."

Sora's head went down and said glumly, "Yeah, I guess."

Donald said to him as he held a finger up, "But you can't come along looking like that. Understand?"

"No frowning," said Donald as he frowned. "No sad face. Okay?" Donald made a sad face.

"Try to look on the bright side Sora," Percy said.

"Yeah, ya gotta look funny, like us!" said Goofy.

Donald pushed him out of the way and said as he smiled, "This boat runs on happy faces."

"Happy?" asked Sora glumly. Goofy leaned on Donald as they watched him closely. Percy leaned forward to watch him do something funny. Sora lifted his head and his eyes were wide and he made a funny smile and his face turned confused.

Donald, Goofy, and Percy laughed so hard.

Goofy said as he laughed, "That's one funny face!"

"That is the funniest face I ever saw in my life," Percy cried out, he could not stop laughing.

Sora smiled and said, "Okay why not? I'll go with you guys."

Percy, Donald, and Goofy introduced them selves.

"Donald Duck," said Donald.

"Name's Goofy," said Goofy.

Percy stood up straight and bowed, "I am Prince Percy, at your service."

"I'm Sora."

Goofy said, "All for one, one for all." They put their hands together just like a team in a game.

Leon came to them and said, "Make sure you're prepared for the journey ahead of you. We don't know how far the Heartless have spread."

Yuffie spoke up, "Check out the shops here. They've got some pretty neat stuff!"

"This is from all of us," said Aerith. She gave the four a pouch and it contains 500 munny.

"Spend it as you see fit. And this is from Leon," said Aerith as she gave them an elixir.

"Good luck!" said Yuffie.

Aerith said to Sora, "I hope you find your friends," She turned to Percy, "I hope you find your sister."

"Look out for each other." Said Leon. "Keep your spirits up."

"Thank you all for the support. I might bring Peony here to meet all of you," Percy said to them.

Sora turned to Donald and Goofy. Donald says, "The Gummi ship is outside that gate."

"The what?" Asked Sora.

"That's our ship." Percy replied.

"Wait 'til you see it." Said Goofy.

"Hold on." Said Donald. "Sora, Percy, this is for you." Percy and Sora both attained the power of fire and learned the magic spell Fire. Sora got used to the spell of fire and Percy learned it fast since Donald was his mentor in magic.

Donald said to Sora, "Now you can use magic, too," He turned to Goofy, "Goofy, give him that other thing."

"What?" Asked Goofy.

"You know!" Snapped Donald.

Goofy remembered, "Oh yeah."

Now Sora and Percy both learned Dodge Roll. "Abilities allow you to do all sorts of things. Guess we should look for 'em along the way, huh?" Said Goofy.

"Okay, is that it?" Asked Sora. "Let's get going!"

"Not 'til we're ready." Said Donald.

"Well, I see big adventures coming their way!" Said Jiminy. "Looks like it's up to me to keep track of it all in my journal!"

"Let's go then," Percy said.

"I'm ready," Sora said.

* * *

After Sora, Donald, Goofy, Toto, Jiminy, and Percy got on the Gummi Ship and took off, Sora told them what happened to his home and his friends. Percy showed compassion to Sora as he stroked Toto on his lap.

"I understand. So do Donald and Goofy. Before we find your friends and the King, we must go to Abandoned Valley and free my sister. She'll give us more help. Don't worry Sora, we'll give you all the help we can." Percy took Sora's hands into his own as a promise to him.

Sora smiled at Percy and said, "Thanks Percy. Tell me more about your sister, what's her name?"

Percy took a deep breath and look at Sora's blue eyes. "Her name is Peony and she's my twin sister. She's not a Keyblade master she's a sorceress. We both knew each other when we were little. We discovered we have magic powers and our parents, King Mickey and Queen Minnie my foster parents, and their friends were all amazed that we both have magic running in our veins. But one time the creatures attacked us and our magic saved us. We don't know why we had this magic with us or how we got it? The others knew that my sister would not be safe at Disney Castle so they erased our memories while our parents went into hiding and Peony was placed in a tower for eight years."

"She lived by herself in that tower?!" Sora cried as his eyes widened.

"Yes, but she did have a sorcerer, who taught her magic and raised her by himself as she grew older. I have a feeling she got her memory back about me and her past," Percy said. "I'm looking forward to seeing her again."

As Donald drove the ship and he called to Percy and Sora, "Abandoned Valley straight ahead!" Percy and Sora ran to the window and they saw a tall tower surrounded by a tall stone, wall and a gate in the front of the wall and there was a long stone bridge to get from the other side to the gate.

"I hope you recognize me Peony." Percy mumbled as the Gummi Ship flew straight towards the tower.


	4. Ch 4: Abandoned Valley

Inside the tower Peony packed some clothes, food, books, and items in an endless bag that can fit everything in it. She placed a lavender cloak around her neck. She placed her new wand on a silver belt on the left side of her dress. Peony placed a new purple collar around Lily's neck and she crawled into a basket and Peony opened a lid so Lily, Ariadne, Carmen, and Rosella can ride in.

"I can't wait to see you again Percy," she said as she adjusted the diadem on her head. Peony went to the balcony and looked at the area surrounding Abandoned Valley and she saw four figures walking toward her tower and she recognized the four people from her dream. Donald, Goofy, and Percy were the ones she knew from her childhood. The new face she recognized is Sora's. She noticed he is wearing strange clothes and he too is carrying a keyblade, just like her brother.

Peony's heart started to beat faster and a thought came to her head. _They are here! So is my brother! _She stood on the balcony and waited for them to get across the moat. Peony hoped they didn't fall in the tar pit. She noticed some Heartless creatures coming around the tower and Peony immediately ran back in the room and closed the doors to hide and stay safe.

* * *

Sora, Percy, Donald and Goofy reached the bridge and Percy looked around. Sora came to the edge of the moat and looked down and called to his friends, "Hey there's tar down there!"

Donald, Goofy and Percy ran over to where Sora was standing and they bend down and looked into the moat. The tar was black, bubbly, and scary looking. Goofy leaned in so close that he almost fell in and Sora and Percy grabbed him around his waist and pulled him up. They all took deep breaths and Percy said to Goofy, "Geez Goofy you almost gave us heart attacks!"

"Sorry Percy I was just takin' a look to see if the King's down there."

"Goofy!" Said Donald impatiently, "If he was down there, he would sink in the tar and turn into a fossil!"

Percy looked at the bridge that goes to the gate and said, "I guess the bridge is the only way across. Let's go and what ever you guys do, don't look down."

Donald and Goofy looked at each other, "Don't be chickens you two, just take small steps, don't look down and you'll be fine." Percy teased them and Goofy went first, Donald went second, Sora went third and Percy went last.

The four took slow and small steps and Goofy was muttering to himself "Don't look down, don't look down, don't look down."

When Goofy tripped over and landed on the bridge he looked down at the tar and cried as he screamed, "Guys! I'm lookin' down! Ahhhhh!" He jumped to his feet and turned around and said, "I can't do it, it's too scary!"

"Don't be a chicken! You're the King's Captain of the Guard! Don't you want to save the King and the Princess?" Snapped Donald.

"I'd love to but I'm too scared!" Goofy cried out.

Percy got in front of Donald and said to him, "I'll deal with him."

Percy turned to Goofy and said, "What if I use my fire magic to make you move?" He asked Goofy and Percy used his right hand and created a ball of fire to appear on his palm and as Percy's hand got close to Goofy, he got so scared and backed up as Donald and Sora followed Percy.

"Please Percy! Don't do that!"

"Oh I'm sorry!" Teased Percy. "You mean this?"

The ball of fire grew big on his palm and Goofy backed up with his eyes closed, when he stepped on the other side of the bridge and felt solid ground, he looked at his friends and his feet he took a big sigh of relief and said, "Well that wasn't bad huh?"

Percy put out the ball of fire on his hand and he touched Goofy's shoulder and said as he smiled, "That'll do Goofy, that'll do."

They walked through the gate and looked around, there was nothing around the tower except the stone wall and it looked so spooky for Princess Peony to live in a place like this, they looked up at the tower and it was 40 feet tall and there was a balcony and the doors were closed and Percy had a feeling that they were not the only ones here. Percy, Sora, Donald, and Goofy saw a door at the bottom of the tower that led up to Peony's room.

"This was easy," said Sora.

"I don't think so Sora," said Percy, "It looks too quiet, too easy."

"Oh what could be scary?" Asked Donald.

As they walked towards it, a giant Heartless appeared, he is a lot more, worse than the Giant Armor. He looked like a dark purple giant spider and he was shooting webs at them from his abdomen.

Sora, Percy, Donald, and Goofy prepared them selves for battle.

"Attack!" Yelled Percy!

Percy started to attack the giant Spider's head, Donald attacked the right side of the spider's legs, Goofy attacked the left side of his four legs and Sora attacked the abdomen.

As Percy, Sora, Donald and Goofy attacked the Spider, more Heartless creatures in the shape of black things with glowing yellow eyes attacked them.

One heartless cut Percy's arm and he started to bleed, he ignored it and since there were so many of them, they were being blasted with light magic from above. Percy looked up and from the balcony was a young girl around his age by blasting the black Heartless with her light magic from her magic wand.

After giving a final blow to the giant spider, Percy, Sora, Donald, and Goofy finished off the black heartless with Peony, at the top of the tower giving the four help. She looked down at them and Percy called to her, "Thanks the help, are you Peony?"

"Yes I am. You must be Percy. Donald? Goofy? Is that really you two?" Peony called to Donald and Goofy.

"Yes Peony it's us fer sure! It's just like yesterday when you left to stay in this tower!" Goofy called to Peony.

"Come up to my room I'm locked inside my room from the outside," called Peony.

"We'll be right up in a few minutes. Are you packed?" Percy called to Peony.

"I'm all ready," Peony called.

So Percy walked over to the door and opened it and there were a set of stairs in a spiral. "It's going to be a long walk up the stairs to reach Peony's room. Is anyone willing to go up the stairs?"

"We'll make it," said Sora filled with determination.

So Percy, Sora, Donald, and Goofy started to walk up the stairs and when they reached another ten feet they took a break and they were worn out.

"Why didn't anyone install an elevator?" Asked Sora as they reached ten feet in the tower.

"What's an elevator?" Percy asked filled with curiosity.

"It's a device installed in a building for people to go up and down when they don't feel like going up the stairs," said Donald. "I guess there's many stuff that's new for you and your sister to learn."

So Sora, Percy, Donald and Goofy kept walking up the stairs and they were almost there to Peony's room.

* * *

After seeing the others coming in the door and coming up the stairs in the tower, Peony felt more excited to hug her twin brother and she's curious about the other boy they brought with them.

A few minutes later, Peony can hear the footsteps getting closer and closer. She felt more excited.

Outside of Peony's room, Percy, Sora, Donald, and Goofy reached the door, and they collapsed from exhaustion and Percy saw the door and there was a wooden block in front of the door and before Percy lifted the wooden block, Percy knocked on the door and he heard Peony called, "Please come in."

Percy lifted the wooden block and opened the door and he saw Peony in the middle of the room and he felt tears filling his eyes and he ran towards his sister and Peony ran towards him with tears filling her eyes and when they reached each other, they hugged each other in their arms tightly. Sora, Donald, and Goofy watched both brother and sister hugged into each other's arms and the twins looked at each other.

"I never thought I see you again Percy," said Peony.

"Same here Peony," Percy replied.

Peony looked at Sora, Donald, and Goofy and she said, "Donald and Goofy! It's great to see you two!" She ran up to them and hugged them.

"It's our pleasure Peony," said Donald as Peony released him and Goofy.

"It's been eight years! It's great to see you Peony!" Said Goofy.

"I see that you have brought a new friend with you," Peony walked up to Sora and asked, "You must be Sora."

Sora looked at Peony with widened eyes. "Yes I am, and how did you know my name?"

"Oh I'm going to be the Royal Sorceress one day, I learned all the names of the other characters in the worlds with my crystal ball."

"Are you ready to go Peony?" Asked Percy.

Peony turned to Percy and said, "I am Percy. Shall we go?" she asked the others.

"Yes, let's go the Gummi Ship is waiting for us," said Donald.

"Of course, I only got two bags and a basket. Come on Lily." Peony called to Lily. Lily jumped into the basket and barked two times as if she's saying, "I'm ready."

"Are we going now Peony?" Asked Carmen as she popped out of the basket.

Sora, Percy, Donald, and Goofy jumped when they saw Carmen.

"Is that a live china doll?" Asked Percy.

"Yes. This is Carmen and I have other two dolls with me as well," Ariadne and Rosella appeared from the basket, "This is Ariadne and Rosella. These dolls were my friends in the tower for eight years."

"It's nice to meet you," said Ariadne.

"Yes it's great to meet new friends," said Rosella. "Can we leave now?"

"Yes," said Peony as she picked up the basket and one bag and said, "Let's go." So Percy carried one bag, which is very light.

"Wow this bag is so light!" cried Percy.

"It's a magic bag," said Peony. "It can carry anything you hold in it."

* * *

With another person in the group, which now has five people, Sora, Percy, Peony, Donald, and Goofy all went into a single line and walked down the stairs and after reaching the bottom of the tower, Peony slowly placed one foot done on the ground. Then she placed her other foot and this was the first time she has ever been on solid ground for eight years. She was free!

They walked into the opening space of the tower and walked across the moat and got into the Gummi Ship and Donald and Goofy showed Peony the inside of the Gummi Ship and it had some beds and chairs and a table and told Percy and Peony that the two should rest since they got a long journey ahead. Donald, Goofy, and Sora sat themselves down in the seats of the pilots' area and after it blasted off, Peony was amazed at the universe they were in and she was looking forward to going to new worlds and explore them.

"Let's get some sleep Peony, we're gonna have a long journey." Said Percy.

"Okay, Percy."

Percy and Peony went down to the lower portion of the ship and sat on the beds from each side of the wall. Toto appeared and jumped on Percy's lap and noticed Lily on Peony's lap and barked at her and Lily barked at him gently. Peony stroked Lily and said, "Don't worry Lily. I'm sure you and Toto will be good friends."

"Easy Toto, Toto gets feisty around strangers but when he gets to know you, he's fine." Said Percy as he stroked Toto's head.

Peony noticed the cut on her brother's arm. "You're wounded!" She cried.

"It's nothing," he said. "It was from fighting that spider."

"Let me heal you," Said Peony as she walked towards her brother.

"What are you doing?" Asked Percy as Peony took his arm.

"Just watch," Said Peony as her right hand touched the cut, it glowed yellow and the wound closed and so did the tear on Percy's sleeve.

Percy gasped. "How did you do that?" He asked stunned.

"I learned about healing from Master." Said Peony. "You might have it too."

"I guess so," said Percy. "That reminds me, I know healing too. So Peony, I noticed that you don't have a key blade since I got one."

Peony responded, "I wasn't really interested in getting a keyblade, but I do have a wand since I wanted to be the Royal Sorceress. Master Yen Sid gave it to me, after passing the test and making me his heiress."

"Why were you locked in that tower Peony?" Asked Percy.

"It was for my safety and to be safe from the Heartless." Said Peony, she did not feel like telling Percy and her new friends that she is a Princess of Heart. Only when she feel like when the time is right.

Percy said, "I guess that's why we were separated and our memories were erased about each other."

"Yes, that is true," Said Peony.

"We've got a long journey ahead of us, so let's get some sleep." Said Percy as he took off his boots and crown and laid himself on his bed and pulled a blanket over himself and Toto curled up on the end of the bed and fell asleep.

Peony took off her shoes and she laid herself on the bed and pulled a blanket over herself. Lily curled up on her mistress' bed and fell asleep.

"Good night Percy," said Peony.

"Good night Peony," said Percy.

"Good night girls," Peony said. Carmen, Ariadne and Rosella curled up next to Peony and fell asleep.

Then the twins fell fast asleep and dreamed of the adventures waiting for them.


	5. Ch 5: Wonderland

Chapter 5: Wonderland

After waking up from their sleep, they arrived at their first world, Wonderland. The place struck Percy and Peony with curiosity. Peony placed Toto and Lily in her basket along with Ariadne, Carmen, and Rosella. Sora, Percy, Peony, Donald, and Goofy, jumped off the Gummi Ship and floated down the rabbit hole. Peony's skirt billowed out revealing her petticoat and bloomers, making her float down gently.

"You got nice bloomers Peony," said Sora.

Peony gasped and kicked Donald in the face hoping she was kicking Sora.

"Ow!" Donald cried. "Peony! You kicked me!"

"Sorry Donald!" said Peony. She then kicked Sora.

"Ow!"

"That's what you get for peaking at someone's bloomers!" said Peony.

As they kept floating down, Sora was doing front flips and back flips. Goofy was lying on his back trying to take a nap. Percy even did some front flips and back flips. Peony spun herself around in the air and she did some flips too.

The floor came into view and they all landed on their feet, but Goofy landed flat on his face on the floor. They all looked around and heard a pair of feet running, they saw a white rabbit wearing a red waistcoat, a yellow vest with a brown bowtie, grey pants, and he wore glasses at the edge of his nose. He also carried a large pocket watch and he was running as he panicked. Toto and Lily appeared from the basket and started barking at him.

"Oh my fur and whiskers! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!" he cried. "Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear! I'm here, I should be there! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late! The queen, she'll have my head for sure!"

Carmen appeared from the basket, "What is that Rabbit talking about?"

"Let's follow him and see where he's going." Percy said.

Sora, Percy, Peony, Donald, Goofy and the dogs ran down the hallway and they came to a door. They opened it and after opening many doors, they went through and saw the White Rabbit shrunken at the size of a rat going through a small door with a face on the doorknob. They all went to the small door and bent down to look at the door.

Sora looked at the door wondering how the White Rabbit went though the door.

"How did he get so small?" he asked.

"No, you're simply too big." The Doorknob opened his eyes.

Sora, Percy, Peony, Donald, and Goofy jumped when the Doorknob spoke.

"It talks!" cried Donald.

The Doorknob yawned.

"Must you be so loud? You woke me up."

"Good morning." said Goofy.

"Good night," the Doorknob said. "I need a bit more sleep."

"Wait," Sora said. "What do we have to do to grow small?"

"Why don't you try the bottle… over there?

A chair and table appeared with a blue bottle and a red bottle. Sora and Percy pushed the bed and it vanished showing a little doorway. They all drank from the blue bottle and shrank down to the size of rats. Satisfied, Sora, Percy, Peony, Donald, and Goofy along with the dogs walked through the passage.

After exiting the passage they came to a hedge maze that led into a courtyard in the shape of hearts, spades, diamonds, and spears. They saw a pack of cards known as soldiers with hands and feet. They swung to different sides and showed a young girl standing on a platform with blond hair, blue eyes, wearing a blue dress, a black ribbon in her hair, a white apron, white stockings, and black Mary Jane shoes. Peony recognized the girl from her dream. The White Rabbit ran up the stairs and stood on the platform and blew through a trumpet.

"Court is now in session!" He said.

"I'm on trial?" Alice asked. "But why?"

"Her Majesty, the Queen of Hearts, presiding!" said the White Rabbit.

At the judges seat sat a huge woman with black hair tied in a bun, with a golden crown on her head, she wore a black and red-checkered dress, and she held a red fan in the shape of a heart. She did not look really happy. What was she really angry about?

"This girl is the culprit." She said angrily. "There's no doubt about it. And the reason is… because I say so, that's why!"

"That is so unfair!" Alice said.

"Well, have you anything to say in your defense?" asked the Queen of Hearts.

"Of course! I've done absolutely nothing wrong!" Alice said. "You may be queen, but I'm afraid that doesn't give you the right to be so… so mean!"

"Silence!" the Queen of Hearts yelled. "You dare defy me!" She banged her hands on the edge of the judge's seat and glared at Alice.

"That Queen is such a spoiled dumbbell." Percy said looking at the Queen of Hearts in disgust.

"Hey, guys, we should help her out." Sora said.

"Yeah, but the—" Donald said.

"We outsiders," Goofy said. "So wouldn't that be muddling?"

"Meddling." Donald said.

"Oh, yeah," Goofy said. "And that's against the rules."

"So what?" Peony asked, knowing this girl needed help. "Alice can't die, we must protect her."

"How'd you know her name?" Sora asked.

"Like I said, I know many names from other worlds." Peony said.

"I know her name as well." Percy said.

"The court finds the defendant… guilty as charged!" The Queen Of Hearts yelled. "For the crimes of assault and attempted theft off my heart… OFF WITH HER HEAD!"

"No! No! Oh, please!" Alice begged for mercy.

"Hold it right there!" Sora yelled.

"Enough!" Peony yelled.

"Stop it!" Percy yelled.

"Who are you?" The Queen of Hearts glared at the group even more than Alice. "How dare you interfere with my court?"

"Excuse me. But we know who the real culprit is!" Sora said.

"Uh-huh," Goofy said. "It's the Heartle-" Percy covered his mouth.

"Anyway, she's not the one you're looking for." Said Sora.

"Your Majesty," Peony said. "We mean no offense but can't you at least go through one day without executing someone who is innocent."

"That's nonsense," said the Queen tapping her fan on the edge. "Have you any proof?"

"Uh…" Sora said.

The card guards locked Alice in a cage.

"Bring me evidence of Alice's innocence!" the Queen shouted. "Fail, and it's off with your heads!"

"We'll bring it your Majesty." Percy and Peony said at the same time.

"Gather as much or little evidence as you please," she said. "Report back here once you're ready."

Before they could bring evidence, Sora, Percy, Peony, Donald, and Goofy walked towards Alice's cage and talked to her.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm Sora."

"I am Percy, Prince of Disney Castle."

"My name's Peony, I'm Percy's twin sister, and Princess of Disney Castle."

Carmen, Ariadne, and Rosella appeared from the basket and Toto and Lily came up and sat near Percy and Peony.

"I'm Carmen,"

"I'm Ariadne,"

"I'm Rosella, We're Peony's China dolls but friends."

"I'm Goofy, and that there's Donald."

"And these are our dogs, Toto and Lily," Percy said.

"Please to meet you, though I do wish it were under better circumstances," Alice said. "I'm sorry you got mixed up with this nonsense."

"Why are you on trial in the first place?" Sora asked.

"How could a woman as cruel as the Queen of Hearts," Peony said. "Accuse an innocent girl for stealing her heart without any proof?"

"I should like to know the very same thing!" Alice said. "Apparently I was guilty from the moment I took the stand!"

"That's crazy!" yelled Sora.

"That sounds really stupid!" Percy crossed his arms.

"That's not the way a trial works!" Percy gasped. She wanted to let out her anger, but she remembered what would happen if she gets angry.

"So, where are you from?" asked Sora.

"Hmmm, curious, I can't quite remember," Alice said. "You see, I found this mysterious rabbit hole. When I tried to peek inside, I tumbled in head over heels… And I found myself here."

"So you're from another world!" Sora exclaimed.

"Just like us!" Ariadne said.

"That's funny." Goofy said. "Maybe you don't need a ship, then."

"I don't get it." Donald said.

"What do you mean 'another world'?" Alice cried.

"Enough!" The card soldier yelled. "The defendant will be silent!"

"We have to go." Said Percy.

"We'll get you out of this soon Alice." Peony said.

"Your Highness… how did you know my name?" Alice asked.

"Please Alice, call me Peony. I know other names from other people in the other world's."

"Interesting," Alice said. "The Cheshire Cat might help you. He knows all the answers."

"Leave now!" barked the Card guard.

Sora, Percy, Peony, Donald, and Goofy headed toward another maze exit leading them into the Lotus Forest.

As they walked in the forest, everything was big around them. As they walked, a cat's head with a strange grin appeared. His head bobbed up and down and disappeared. Toto and Lily started to bark at him. His whole body landed on a tree stump and his head was under his feet. His head came back to his body.

"Who are you?" Donald jumped up and down.

"Who, indeed?" asked the Cheshire Cat. "Poor Alice. Soon to lose her head, and she's not guilty of a thing!"

"You must be the Cheshire Cat!" Percy exclaimed.

"Yes I am." The Cheshire Cat grinned.

"Hey, if you know who the culprit is, tell us!" Sora exclaimed.

"The Cheshire Cat has all the answers—but doesn't always tell," he grinned creepily. "The answer, the culprit, the cat all lie in darkness."

The Cat vanished.

"Wait!" Cried Sora as his head went down in disappointment.

"We're not finished!" Peony snapped.

"They've already left the forest. I won't tell which exit," said the Cheshire Cat." There are four pieces of evidence in all. Three are a cinch to find. The fourth is tricky. Big reward if you find them all."

"Should we trust him?" asked Goofy.

"I guess we might as well." Peony said.

"The Cheshire cat reappeared.

"To trust, or not to trust? I trust you'll decide." He said.

He disappeared again.

"We might as well collect the four pieces," Rosella said. "If we want to save Alice."

They went deep into the forest and defeated more Heartless and they kept going into the forest and they gave collected two boxes of proof. They founded one box in the bizarre room. In the forest, they gave the flowers some potions to let them bloom. They went through a doorway in the trees and they were back in the bizarre room. They landed on the faucet. Percy leaped across the shelf with Sora, Peony, Donald, and Goofy jumping after him.

Percy opened the box with his keyblade and it showed claw marks.

The Cheshire Cat appeared grinning again.

"Well, look what you've found," he grinned. "Nice going."

"Now we can save Alice." Sora said.

"Don't be so sure!" exclaimed the Cheshire Cat. "She may be innocent, but what about you?"

"What do you mean?" Sora asked.

"My sister and I are Royals after all," Percy said.

"She can't execute us or our friends." Peony said.

"I won't tell. But I'll give you something."

They received the power of ice and learned the magic spell, Blizzard. Sora, Percy, and Peony got the spell down, even if the spell is chilly. The Cheshire cat disappeared.

"Let's head back to the Queen's palace." Percy said. So Sora, Percy, Peony, Donald, and Goofy headed back to the Queen's palace to show the proof.

Sora, Percy, and Peony stood up at the podium and showed the four boxes. Donald and Goofy stood in the watchers stand with Ariadne, Carmen, Rosella and the dogs.

"Now, show me what you have found." The Queen said looking at them with curiosity.

The four pink boxes appeared.

"Well, that's certainly a lot of evidence, but I'm still not impressed. Cards! Bring forth my evidence!"

Another pink box appeared.

"Hmm, checking all five would only be a waste of time." The Queen of Hearts said.

"Allow us too choose you Majesty." Peony said.

"All right, then. Choose the one you wish to present." She said. "I'll decide who's guilty based on that evidence."

"What?" Sora cried. "After all the trouble of collecting it?"

"You dare object?" the Queen of Hearts yelled. "Then you will lose your head! Now, choose! One box!"

Sora chose the box in the middle and a Heartless appeared and then disappeared.

"What in the world was that?" cried the Queen of Hearts.

"That was a Heartless." Said Peony

"It's proof!" said Percy.

"There's your evidence." Sora said. "Alice is innocent."

"Rrrrrrgh…" the Queen grumbled. "Silence! I'm the law here!" The Queen pounded her fist. "Article 29: Anyone who defies the queen is guilty!"

"That's crazy!" Yelled Donald as he jumped up and down.

"Seize them at once!" she yelled.

The stand where the White Rabbit stood disappeared, the entrance maze disappeared and a crank appeared by pulling up the cage Alice was in.

"Cards! If they touch the tower, you lose your heads!"

The Queen of Hearts ordered her card soldiers to attack Sora, Percy, Peony, Donald and Goofy.

Sora, Percy, Peony, Donald, and Goofy attacked the card soldiers. Percy and Peony used their magic to attack the cards, so that way, Sora, Donald, and Goofy could destroy the tower and free Alice.

After a long battle, the cage was lowered down and as they curtain was pushed aside, the cage was empty. Alice was gone.

"She's gone!" Peony cried. She had a feeling that Alice might have been one of the Princesses.

"She must've gotten kidnapped while we were fighting." Donald said.

The Queen of Hearts was madder than ever.

"You fools!" yelled the Queen of Hearts as she slammed her fists. "Find the one's who behind this! I don't care how!"

The cards scattered everywhere looking for Alice.

Sora, Percy, Peony, Donald, and Goofy ran into the forest and saw a flower threw a rock and the Cheshire Cat appeared standing on his front legs.

"Have you seen Alice?" Sora asked.

"Alice, no." Cheshire Cat said. "Shadows, yes!"

"Where did they go?" Goofy asked.

"What have they done to Alice?" Percy asked.

"This way? That way? Does it matter?" asked Cheshire Cat. "Left, right, up, down! All mixed up thanks to the shadows! Step deeper into the forest to the deserted garden. You might find shadows in the upside-down room!"

After vanishing, the five friends headed to the deserted garden and saw a long table with many chairs for a tea party. At the other side was a painting of the Mad Hatter and March Hare and they were crying. A sign next to them said, "A very merry unbirthday. Sit down to get your present."

"I wonder what that means?" Ariadne said.

"Let's give it a try." Goofy said.

They all sat down in each chair and the chairs went back and a chest appeared. The Mad Hatter and March Hare were now cheering in the painting.

They kept sitting in different chairs and fell back and got more presents.

"Now that's one way to fall out of your chair." Rosella said.

"Enough to give you a headache." Peony said as her head throbbed with pain.

They went though the Mad Hatter's house and were on the ceiling in the Bizarre Room and the Cheshire Cat appeared.

"They're hiding somewhere." He said. "And the momeraths outgrabe. Want to find the shadows? Try turning on the light."

Sora lit a flame in the lamp. The Chesire Cat appeared on the other lighter.

"It's too dim. Make it brighter."

"What next?" Donald asked.

"One more lamp that you need light." He said as he disappeared. Percy lit the lamp with his keyblade and the lamp was lit. The Cheshire Cat appeared again on the other lamp.

"All the lights are on. You'll see the shadows soon. They'll arise in this room, but somewhere else."

"Where's that?" Carmen asked.

"The shadows might go after that doorknob, too." He said as he disappeared.

They went through the Queen's garden and were back on the floor. They jumped on the table to get back to their normal size, but the Cheshire Cat appeared again.

"The shadows should be here soon." He said. "Are you prepared for the worst? If not, too bad!"

"What are you talking about?" Peony asked.

The Cheshire cat pointed and out of nowhere a giant Heartless appeared. He looked like a jester with spindly legs resembling scissor jacks. His arms that appear and sound like they're made of paper, and a head that is made of several segments balanced on top of each other. Each of these segments sports its own face—though all of the faces have the same glowing yellow eyes and jagged mouths—and they alternate in color from red to black. Its arms are black and it often juggles clubs with zig-zagging, purple and lavender stripes on them. It wears black armor with large, red shoulder pads, a black codpiece, and has a very thin and small red body. The upper halves of its legs are red, while their lower halves are black. Its feet are black, flat, and curl at the tips. Its upper body and head sport gold highlights.

Sora, Percy, Peony, Donald, and Goofy started to attack the Trickster. Peony was thrown on the floor and was in a little bit of pain but she got up and kept attacking the Trickster. She shot the blizzard magic from her wand and gave more damage to the Trickster. Percy and Sora used the blizzard spell with their keyblades to attack the Trickster. It gave him a lot more damage. The Trickster fell back and a heart was set free. The heroes sighed in relief. Sora looked at himself and he had a cut on his arm.

"Ow my arm."

"Here I'll heal it." Peony said as she came up to Sora and as she touched the cut. Sora felt a gentle but warm sensation in his body. The cut glowed but then it was gone.

"It's gone!" Sora cried. "Thanks Peony."

"No problem Sora," Peony smiled. Peony noticed a bruise on her arm. Percy came up to her and touched the bruise and healed her.

"Thank you Percy," Peony smiled and hugged her brother.

"Not at all sis." Percy said.

The doorknob yawned.

"What a racket," complained the Doorknob. "How's a doorknob to get any sleep?"

He yawned loudly and long and they was a keyhole in his mouth. Percy and Sora's keyblades shone at the keyhole and the sound of a key locking was heard. It meant that they were finished with Wonderland and it was safe.

Sora, Percy, Peony, Donald, Goofy, Carmen, Ariadne, Rosella and the dogs went up the Rabbit Hole and went back to the Gummi ship and off to another world. Percy and Peony sat on their beds, they were wiped out from the battle and traveling in Wonderland.

"This journey wasn't bad, huh Peony?" Asked Percy.

"It was strange but good." Peony said. "I'm gonna hit the hay."

"Me too." Percy said.

"Percy!" Carmen asked. "Can I sleep with you? I just want to be safe."

Percy smiled. "Sure, Carmen." He helped Carmen up on his bed and she curled up.

"Good night Percy," Carmen said. "Good night Peony, good night Ariadne, and good night Rosella."

"Good night girls," Peony said as she lies down in bed. "Good night Percy."

"Good night Peony." Percy said and he tucked the blanket around himself and Carmen.

The twins fell asleep and waited for the next world to go to for the journey.


	6. Ch 6: Olympus Coliseum

The new world they arrived at was the Olympus Coliseum. As they walked, Carmen sat on Percy's shoulder and Ariadne sat on Peony's shoulder. Rosella sat on Goofy's shoulder. The five of them with the dolls and the dogs walked towards the entrance of the coliseum. As they entered the lobby, they saw a satyr writing rules on the sign.

"Excuse me, Philoctetes," Peony said.

"Call me Phil," he said grumpily without turning around.

"Um…" Sora said.

"Good timing. Give me a hand will ya? Move that pedestal over there for me. I gotta spruce this place up for the games."

Percy and Sora went over to the pedestal and tried to push it. It would not budge. It must have weighed a lot.

"It weighs a ton!" Sora said.

This is really hard!" Percy said.

"It's way too heavy!" Sora complained to Phil.

"What? Too heavy?" Phil exclaimed and he turned around. "Since when have you two been such a little…"

When he saw Sora and Percy he realized he was talking to the wrong guy.

"Oh. Wrong guy. What're you doing here?" he asked staring at them and he stepped of the pedestal. "This is the world-famous Coliseum-heroes only!"

He walked towards Donald as Donald backed up. "And I got my hands full preparing for the games. So run along pipsqueaks!"

Percy and Peony glared at Phil, what a rude name to call for Royalty. Even Sora glared at Phil too. Carmen, Ariadne, and Rosella stared at Phil hard. Phil placed his hands on his hips.

"Look, it's like this," he said as he walked. "Heroes are coming from all over to fight ferocious monsters right here in the Coliseum."

Is Phil being stubborn or serious? Percy and Peony looked at each other and nodded.

"For your information Philoctetes," Percy said. "We maybe pipsqueaks, but that's not true, my sister and I are Royalty."

Donald crossed his arms and glared at Phil.

"You got heroes standing right in front of you." Donald said.

"Yup," Goofy placed both of his hands on Sora and Percy's shoulder. "Percy and Sora are real heroes chosen by the Keyblades. Even Prince Percy will be a King one day. Even Princess Peony is a sorceress."

Sora, Percy, and Peony smiled.

"And we're heroes, too."

"Heroes?" Phil said sarcastically. "Those runts?" He laughed harder.

Sora, Percy, and Peony never felt more insulted in their lives.

"What's so funny?" Sora asked angrily. "I've fought a bunch of monsters!"

"My brother and I have learned to use our magic wisely!" Peony snapped.

Phil finished laughing.

"Hey, if you can't even move this…" Phil pushed the boulder but it won't budge. "You can't call yourself… a hero!" He stopped moving the pedestal and breathed.

"Okay, so it takes more than brawn." Phil stood up. "Well, well, let's see what you can do. This trial is tough. You got what it takes? You ready?"

"We're ready!" Sora said.

"Okay, kid. Let's see what you and your friends got."

They smashed all the barrels before they ran out of time in two rounds. After the rounds Phil gave them a smirk.

"You know, you guys ain't bad at all." He said impressed by their skills.

"That's good," Peony smiled.

"Looks like we're headed for the games." Sora said as he placed his hands behind his head.

"Well let's go…." Before Percy could finish his sentence, Phil interrupted him.

"Afraid not."

The five stared at Phil in shock.

"Are you serious?" Percy asked.

"Why not?" Sora asked in disappointment.

"Two words: you guys ain't heroes."

"Come on!" Sora begged.

"It's not fair!" Peony slammed her foot down on the ground and everything shook around them.

'What the?" Sora gasped. Everyone stared at Peony in shock. Peony looked at them in fright and she ran out of the lobby.

"Peony wait!" Percy called. "Wait!"

"Wanna become a real hero?" Phil asked. "Start by mastering this spell," he gave them the power of thunder. "Sorry, can't let ya into the games just yet, but I can train ya for 'em!"

"Let's start training!" Sora said and wanted to start it easy.

"You got it," Phil said. "Remember, ya gotta train to win."

"While you guys are training," Percy said. "I'm going to look for Peony."

* * *

He left the lobby and saw Peony near a pillar sobbing. He ran towards her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Peony, are you okay?" Peony turned around with red eyes and tear stained cheeks.

"No Percy," she sobbed. "I'm not. I can't control those earthquakes when I'm angry."

"It's okay Peony," Percy hugged his sister close and stroked her back. "Everyone gets angry and get it over with. Whenever I get angry, I create thunder and fire. Eventually, I learned how to control it, but sometimes, it would get out of control. Everyone makes mistakes Peony. Can you make it though with this world?"

Peony looked at her brother.

"I think so." Peony smiled at her brother.

* * *

They walked back to the lobby and saw Sora, Donald, Goofy, and the dogs walking towards them.

"Are you feeling okay Peony?" Sora asked.

"Yes, I think so."

"Here's your basket," He handed Peony the basket holding Carmen, Ariadne, and Rosella.

"Thanks, I shouldn't have lost my temper. When that happens, I create earthquakes."

Sora's eyes widened.

"Really?"

"Really, really," Peony said.

"Are we getting into the games?" Percy asked.

"We can get into the games if we have a pass," Goofy said.

"Let's go find one." Percy said. They walked away from the doors and heard a voice causing them to jump.

"Rather a stubborn old goat wouldn't you say?" Sora, Percy, Peony, Donald, and Goofy turned around and saw a man at 8'0 tall. He had blue skin, blue flaming hair, yellow eyes and sharp teeth. He wore a dark gray shirt underneath a black toga with a small skull pin on his right shoulder.

"Who are you?" Donald asked pointing and glaring at Hades. Toto and Lily growled at him. Carmen, Ariadne, and Rosella glared at him, because they didn't trust him.

"Whoa, hold on there, fuzz boy," Hades said as he walked up to them. "Wait, let me guess. You want to enter the games right?"

"That is true," Peony said frowning at Hades. "Why are you interested in helping us Hades?"

"Impressive little flower. You know my name."

He placed his long hand on Sora's shoulder Peony felt nervous of standing close too the Lord of the Underworld. She gets nervous around people who are taller than her. She got near Percy.

"Well, then, hey, get a load of this," a yellow pass appeared from Hades' hand.

"A pass?" Sora asked looking up at the god.

"It's all yours. Good luck, kids. I'm pulling for you, little shorties." He walked away and grumbled. Percy and Peony could tell he was up to something.

* * *

They headed back into the lobby and showed Phil the pass.

"Hey, how'd you get this?" Phil asked.

"Got it from a tall blue man," Percy said.

"Can we enter the games now?" Sora asked.

"Well… I guess so. We start with the preliminaries!" Phil shouted. "Ready for the preliminaries?"

"Yeah, let's go!" said Sora.

"Some real weirdos signed up for the games," said Phil. "Better watch yourself."

They entered the coliseum and battled the Heartless. Percy and Sora used their Keyblades to fight the creatures. Peony used her wand and magic to fight them back. Donald and Goofy battled them too.

"You're no heroes yet, but you ain't doing bad," Phil said. "Lucky you came to me for coaching." Then a man with blond hair, blue eyes, and pale skin came out. He was wearing a red cape, a black shirt, blue pants, black boots, and he has a metal claw on his left hand. He stared at them as he walked.

"Something tells me he'll be a tough one to beat," Phil said as he crossed his arms. "Who knows, maybe you'll end up facing him."

After many rounds of fighting, they fought the person that walked minutes ago known as Cloud. He was really hard to beat, but Sora, Percy, Peony, Donald, and Goofy were able to defeat him. Phil cheered them, all of a sudden, a giant three headed dog known as Cerberus appeared, his white teeth were as sharp as knives. Peony fell to the ground as Cerberus was about to attack her, a man with rust-colored hair, sky blue eyes, and with strong muscles he held the monster back. He wore orange-brown armor that ends in a sort of metal skirt, a dark blue cape, a brown belt around his waist with a golden emblem as the symbol of Zeus, knee length sandals, two wristbands and a reddish brown headband tied around his forehead. Percy helped up Peony.

"Herc!" Phil yelled.

"Phil, get them out of here!"

Phil, Donald, Goofy, Carmen, Ariadne, Rosella, Toto and Lily ran, Sora, Percy, and Peony ran after them too. They reached the lobby and panted.

"Whew, that was close!" Phil said. "That was Cerberus, the guardian of the Underworld. Herc should be able to handle him. But then again, maybe not… This doesn't look good."

They went to the entrance to the arena, until Phil stopped them.

"Kids, you're not entering the arena, are ya? This ain't just some match. This is for real!"

"We're not afraid." Sora said.

"We'll help Hercules!" Percy said.

"Two heads are better than one," Peony said. "Or five heads."

"You can decide if we're hero material or not," said Sora.

"Careful, kids!" Phil said. Carmen, Ariadne, and Rosella stayed with Phil, Toto, and Lily.

Sora, Percy, Peony, Donald, and Goofy headed back to the arena to help Hercules. As they entered, they saw Hercules holding an unconscious Cloud over his shoulder and he was facing Cerberus. Cerberus turned around and saw Sora, Percy, Peony, Donald, and Goofy ready for battle. Hercules ran with Cloud to get him to safety. Phil gave them another tip.

"Kids, I got two words of advice for you: Attack!"

Cerberus shot fireballs and spewed darkness at the five heroes. They avoided getting stepped on him. He lifted himself off of his front legs and made a loud thump on the ground causing it to shake. Sora and Percy got Ceberus's two heads with their keyblades and Peony shot the other head with her wand. After the final blow, Cerberus fell to the ground and was knocked out in defeat. They sighed in relief and headed back to the lobby. Hercules stood next to Phil. Phil was standing on the pillar and made an announcement.

"Thus I hereby dub thee junior heroes, and confer upon thee full rights and privileges to participate in the games. Further-"

"Hey! What do you mean 'junior heroes'?" Donald asked in disappointment.

"Junior heroes? What does that mean?" Rosella asked.

"You rookies still don't understand what it takes to be a true hero," Phil said.

"So what does it take?" Goofy asked.

"Well, that's just something you'll have to find out for yourselves," Hercules said. "Just the way that I did."

"No problem," said Sora. "We'll start by proving ourselves in the games."

"There ain't gonna be any games for a while," said Phil. "Gotta clean up the mess from that last battle first."

"Okay we'll be back," Sora said. He, Percy, Peony, Donald, and Goofy walked out of the lobby with the dogs and Carmen, Ariadne, and Rosella. Hercules waved to them.

"I still can't believe those squirts actually beat Cerberus," Phil said.

"Just between us," Hercules said. "I'd already worn Cerberus down by the time the little guys and gal jumped in."

The doors to the lobby closed.

"My lips are sealed," Phil said.

As the five heroes walked out of the lobby, they could see Cloud at the entrance to the world.

"Cloud?" Percy asked.

"What are you doing here?" Peony asked.

Cloud looked up and he looked disappointed.

"Yeah," Cloud said.

"So why did you go along with him, anyway?" Sora asked.

"I'm looking for someone," he said. "Hades promised to help. I tried to exploit the power of darkness, but it backfired," He stood up. "I fell into darkness, and I couldn't find the light."

"You'll find it," said Ariadne.

"Never give up Cloud," Peony said.

"We're searching too," said Percy.

"For your light?" asked Cloud.

"Yes, we are," said Carmen.

Sora nodded. Cloud walked up to Sora and placed a charm in his hand.

"How about a rematch sometime?" Sora asked. "Fair and square, no dark powers involved."

He halfway looked at the group, and smirked.

"I think I'll pass."

After Cloud left, they headed back to the Gummi Ship and headed off to the next world. Percy and Peony went up to the top of the Gummi Ship where the pilots are sitting.


	7. Ch 7: Deep Jungle

The Gummi Ship flew to the next world that looked like a tree house standing over a jungle. It held a small boat with a waterfall falling down.

"Hey, Donald," Goofy said. "Maybe King Mickey's down there."

"In a backwater place like that?" Donald asked glaring. "No way! Let's move on."

"Hold on," Sora said. "Riku and Kairi might be down there. Let's just check it out."

"I agree with Sora," Peony said.

"Forget it!" Donald snapped. "We're on an important mission!"

"Just land!" Yelled Sora.

"NO!" yelled Donald. Percy and Peony groaned at Donald's stubbornness.

"Come on!" Sora yelled.

"Aw, phooey!" Donald grumbled.

"We're landing!" Sora grabbed the steering wheel and fought it over with Donald.

Carmen, Ariadne, Rosella, Toto, and Lily crawled into Peony's basket and braced themselves.

"Don't touch that!" Donald yelled. "Nooo!"

Too late, the Gummi Ship went out of control and Sora, Percy, and Peony landed in a tree house by crashing through a roof.

"Oww… my head…" Sora groaned. Peony glared at Sora and she went over to him and slapped him hard right in the face.

"OW!" Sora rubbed his face where Peony slapped him. "What was that for?"

"Thanks a lot Sora," Peony yelled, she was so mad. "If it wasn't for your stupid argument with Donald and getting the Gummi Ship out of control, none of this would have happened!" She stomped her foot and everything shook again. Percy placed his hands on Peony's shoulders.

"Please calm down Peony," Percy said calmly. "We'll deal with Donald. Take a deep breath."

Peony took a deep breath. She looked around and noticed she was missing something.

"Uh oh! Where are Carmen, Ariadne, and Rosella? Where are Toto and Lily?"

"I guess they got lost in the jungle, but we'll find them," Percy said. "Where are we anyway? What is this place?"

"Donald? Goofy?" Sora looked around.

Peony could sense danger.

"Percy, Sora, I have a feeling we're being watched."

A leopard appeared. Peony screamed, and she grabbed her wand. Sora and Percy grabbed their keyblades. The leopard attacked Sora, but the twins immediately jumped in and started attacking the leopard.

"It's Sabor," Percy cried. "The dangerous leopard in this jungle!"

Peony shot her magic from her wand and knocked out Sabor. Sora, Percy, and Peony were worn out from the battle. As they walked her to see if she's dead, Sabor jumped up and roared at them. Sabor leaped at Peony. Peony braced herself.

In a flash, a man with a strong muscular body, tan skin, long brown hair in dreadlocks appeared. He wore a brown tattered loincloth around his waist and his eyes were a light green-blue color. He carried a spear and he jumped in front of Peony and held the beast off with his spear. He threw her off and Sabor leaped out of a window and escaped.

Peony stood up and brushed her dress.

"Sabor, danger," he said.

"Um… thank you," Peony said. "Tarzan."

"Thank you," Tarzan said confused.

"Huh?" Percy asked. "Uh what is this place?"

"This place," Tarzan said. "This place."

"Okaaay…." Sora said confused. "Where did the others go? Look we got separated from our friends. Have you seen them?"

Tarzan looked at Sora, Percy, and Peony, he didn't understand what Sora meant.

"Friends…" Sora said slowly.

"Friends." Tarzan repeated.

"Right, our friends!" Sora said. "There's two of 'em. The loud one is Dona-"

"Sora!" Percy and Peony snapped and glared at Sora, they know Sora was still angry with Donald.

"You know what? Never mind," Sora said. "I'm looking for my friends, Riku and Kairi."

"Look for Riku, friends?" asked Tarzan.

"Right," said Sora.

Percy and Peony nodded with Sora, and Peony looked over and she saw the girl with auburn hair and her island clothes from her dream. Kairi smiled at Percy and Peony and she was standing right behind Tarzan.

"Kairi, friends?" asked Tarzan.

"Uhhh… right," Sora said.

Peony could see Kairi walking away.

"Friends here," Tarzan said.

"Really!?" Sora said sounding excited.

"*&amp;&amp;X%," Tarzan said speaking in gorilla.

"Huh?" Sora asked.

"What was that?" Percy and Peony asked with their eyebrows raised.

"*&amp;&amp;X%," Tarzan repeated. "Friends here."

"Not sure we understand, but show us. Take us to Riku and Kairi!" said Sora.

"Tarzan," Tarzan said. "Tarzan, go."

"And I'm Sora," Said Sora.

"I'm Prince Percy. And this is my twin sister…"

"Princess Peony."

"Tarzan go, Sora, Percy, and Peony go-go!" Sora said.

Tarzan led Sora, Percy, and Peony through the jungle to who-knows-where?

"I wonder where Donald and Goofy are?" Percy asked.

"I don't know," Peony said. "I'm sure they're fine. I hope my dolls and our dogs are alive."

* * *

Donald and Goofy were laying on a rock and they were dizzy from the crash. Goofy sat up and Donald was lying down.

"Gawrsh, where are we?" asked Goofy. "I sure hope Sora, Percy, and Peony are okay."

Donald sat up angrily. "Aw, who needs him? We can find the king without him," Donald noticed something gray and hairy at his hand.

"Huh?" Donald looked down and was face to face with a gorilla named Terk. They screamed and they heard a shaking from the bamboo trees and Terk ran off and dropped a red block. It glowed and Donald and Goofy gulped. They looked at the trees in fright and a very tall man with a gun and explorer's suit appeared. He looked at Donald and Goofy with a sneaky look on his face.

* * *

Carmen opened her eyes, what a headache. She looked around and saw her sisters sitting up and rubbing their heads. Toto and Lily were stretching and licking themselves.

"Where are we?" Carmen asked.

Ariadne opened the lid of the basket and gasped.

"Um guys," she said. "I think you should see this."

The china dolls looked out and they were fifty feet in the air hanged by a branch hanging over the sharp rocks in a flowing river.

"AHH!" Rosella screamed and hid in the basket trembling with fear. "If the basket falls, we'll break into pieces!"

Carmen saw silhouettes in the trees and gasped.

"Something's coming!" she cried. "Hide!"

Carmen closed the basket lid and crouched down in a corner with Ariadne and Rosella. Toto and Lily wanted to bark, but Carmen, Ariadne, and Rosella kept them down by holding onto their collars.

The basket was lifted off of the branch and whoever it was carried them off of the branch. Toto and Lily popped out of the basket and barked at the person carrying the basket. Toto and Lily were lifted from the basket and the dolls screamed.

"Toto!" Carmen cried.

"Lily!" Rosella cried.

Carmen, Ariadne, and Rosella popped out of the basket and saw that a gorilla was holding the dogs. She had brown fur and eyes, her skin on her toes, fingers, face, and belly were light tan. Carmen, Ariadne, and Rosella looked around them and they saw gorillas in trees swinging around. A few even looked at them and Toto and Lily in curiosity.

"What are those things?" Ariadne asked.

"They must be gorillas," Rosella said. "I heard those animals are very gentle."

A bigger black gorilla appeared, and he had silver fur on his back.

"That must be a silverback," Carmen said. "The leader of the gorillas. I have a feeling he's not happy to see us."

They watched as the brown gorilla talked to the big silverback.

"Kala, where did you find them?"

"Kerchak," Kala said. "I founded them in this thing and it was dangling on a branch over the rocks, if I didn't save them soon, they could have been killed."

"I suggest you bring them somewhere safe," he said. "Away from the herd."

"Yes, Kerchak," She picked up the basket and Terk carried Toto and Lily. The dogs licked her face and she giggled. Kala and Terk went down to the trees to find a safe place.

* * *

Tarzan, Percy, Peony, and Sora entered the camp with equipment and a tent.

They entered the tent and they saw a young barefooted woman with long dark brown hair, blue eyes and fair skin working on a machine. A knot tied on her right side exposing most of her right leg holds up her sarong she wore a faded, white tank top, and a long brown sarong that reaches just above her ankles.

"Jane!" Tarzan said.

"Tarzan!" Jane turned around and noticed Sora, Percy, and Peony. "Oh, and who is this?"

"Uh, hi there," Sora said. "I'm-"

"Oh you speak English!" Jane said happily. "So, then, obviously, you three are not related to Tarzan…"

"Of course not," Peony said.

"Are you here to study the gorillas?" asked Jane.

"Well…" Percy said.

"Highly doubtful." Sora, Percy, Peony, Tarzan, and Jane turned around and saw the explorer walking into the tent, with Donald and Goofy following him.

"Sora!" Goofy cried happily. "Prince Percy! Princess Peony!"

"Donald! Goofy!"

"I'm so glad you two are okay!" Percy cried.

Sora ran up to Donald and Goofy and he held Donald's hands in joy.

Peony ran up to Goofy and hugged him tight and she looked at him with a serious look on her face.

"You two had me so worried!" Percy said firmly.

Sora and Donald then turned away angrily and both of them crossed their arms. Must these two be rivals?

"A circus of clowns," the man with the gun known as Clayton said in disgust. "Not much use for hunting gorillas." He walked out of the tent with his shotgun.

"Mr. Clayton," Jane said scolding Clayton. "We're studying them, not hunting them. This is research."

She turned around and smiled. "Well, the more the merrier. Do make yourselves at home."

"Thank you Jane," Peony smiled. "We appreciate it."

"Anytime your Highness," Jane said.

"Just call me Peony and my brother Percy."

"Well, anyway…" Sora said and he was still looking away from Donald.

"I'm staying," Donald and Sora said at the same time.

"Huh?" Sora looked at Donald.

"Sora, Percy, Peony, look what we found," said Goofy. "Look at this."

Goofy showed the piece of the rock in his hands.

"What's that?" Sora asked.

"I've never seen anything like this," Percy said.

"Me neither," Peony said.

"A gummi block," said Goofy. "It's the same stuff used to build our ship."

"So that means…" Sora said.

"The king could be here," Donald said. "So, we've gotta work together to look for him. For now."

"Fine," Sora said. "Ill let you tag along. For now."

"You two better get along, or else," Percy glared at Sora and Donald.

"So Jane," Peony said. "How do you know Tarzan and why is he… um… like this?"

"Apparently Tarzan was raised in the jungle by the gorillas. Communicating with him still isn't easy, but he's learning."

"So he was speaking 'gorilla' back there…" Sora said.

"Ah, that's right," Jane said. "You're looking for your friends?"

"He said Riku and Kairi are here," Sora said. "And one word I couldn't understand…"

"It goes like this," Percy said, "*&amp;&amp;X%."

"Why don't we try this?" Jane said pointing to the camera in front of her. "We'll show Tarzan some slides and see if any of them match that word. Oh, what happened to the slides?" She looked at the group. "Could you five please find me the slides? There are six of them all over the camp."

"Sure Jane," Percy said. "Let's look for them."

Sora, Percy, Peony, Tarzan, Donald, and Goofy walked out of the tent and looked for the slides. One was on top of a tent. The others were near the study tables. After gathering the slides, they went back into the tent and gave Jane the slides. She loaded them in and showed each on to Tarzan.

When the next slide appeared showing a castle, Sora felt that he was daydreaming as he noticed the castle.

"What's wrong Sora?" Goofy asked.

"What?" Um… Nothing."

"This place looks so familiar," Peony said to herself. "I have never been there out of my tower."

After going through the slides, Jane looked at Tarzan.

"Well, Tarzan? Jane asked.

Tarzan shook his head, and Sora was disappointed.

"Hey, I thought-" Sora said.

"That leaves just one place," Clayton interrupted as he walked back in. "Young man, we've been in this jungle for sometime now. But we have to encounter these friends of yours. I'd wager they're with the gorillas. But Tarzan refuses to take us to them."

"Really, Mr. Clayton," Jane said. "Tarzan wouldn't hide-"

"Then take us there!" Clayton exclaimed. "Take us to the gorillas. Go-ril-las."

Tarzan looked at Sora, Percy and Peony, and he nodded.

"Tarzan…" Jane said concerned. "Are you sure?"

"Tarzan go see Kerchak," He said.

"Kerchak?" Jane asked.

"He must be the leader," said Clayton. "Perfect. I'll go along as an escort."

"Are you sure Mr. Clayton?" Percy asked.

"After all, the jungle is a dangerous place," said Clayton he grinned and Peony shuddered at him. He was up to something.

* * *

They left the camp and went through the jungle and the treetops. Peony's feet were sore from walking through the forest.

"I wished I'd wore flats instead of my heels," she groaned, she removed her heels and carried them in her hand.

"Sit tight Peony," Percy said. "We'll be seeing the gorillas soon."

A barking was heard in the treetops, as they climbed up, the barking was louder.

"It sounds like our dogs," Percy said.

They reached a higher point and they saw a big silverback and a medium female brown gorilla. The brown gorilla was holding a basket and there was Toto and Lily.

"Toto!" Percy cried.

"Lily!" Peony cried.

"Tarzan," Percy asked. "Get basket, get dogs please?"

Tarzan went over to the gorillas and spoke to the brown gorilla. She handed the dogs and the basket to Tarzan. He carried them over a tree branch and he gave Toto to Percy. He also gave the basket and Lily to Peony.

"Oh Lily, I'm so happy your safe," Peony said as she hugged Lily close to her chest.

Carmen, Ariadne, and Rosella appeared from the basket and gasped as they saw Peony.

"Peony!" They cried and Peony immediately placed Lily down and she grabbed her three dolls and hugged them close to her chest.

"Carmen, Ariadne, and Rosella," Peony cried. "I'm happy you girls are okay." She kissed their foreheads each.

They watched Tarzan talking to the two gorillas. Percy and Peony were only ones to understand what Tarzan was saying to the gorillas.

"Kerchak, please listen to me," Tarzan said. "I know the nesting grounds are secret, but I trust them. You see, I want to help them because… because… well they need us."

Sora, Donald, Goofy, Carmen, Ariadne, and Rosella, didn't understand what Tarzan was saying.

"Did you get any of that?" asked Goofy.

"No," said Donald.

"I did," Peony said.

"Same here," Percy said.

"Kerchak," Tarzan begged

Sadly Kerchak walked away, "Kerchak," Tarzan begged again, but Kerchak still walked away. Kala followed him. Tarzan looked down sadly.

"He seemed sorta distracted by something," Goofy thought.

"Was he looking toward the tree house?" thought Donald.

"Maybe we should all go to the tree house," Percy suggested.

"There might be something there again," Peony said.

* * *

They climbed through the vines and the trees and headed up to the tree house. They spotted Clayton aiming his gun at Terk. Donald ran up and screamed at Clayton and he missed the shot on Terk.

"What's the big idea!" Donald asked glaring at Clayton.

"Just what do you think you're doing, Mr. Clayton?" Percy glared at him as a dark cloud appeared above his head, and lighting flashed.

Kerchak appeared and Terk stood next to him. Kerchak was angry.

Tarzan walked up to Kerchak. "Wait, Kerchak. Please!" But Kerchak walked away turning his back against Tarzan. Terk followed Kerchak feeling sorry for Tarzan.

"Mr. Clayton what were you thinking?" Peony snapped as she stomped her foot and everything started to shake.

"You don't understand," Clayton said. "I was only trying to… Ah. A snake slithered by, you see. I saved that poor gorilla's life."

They all shook their heads at him, they knew he was lying, and they need to tell this to Jane.

* * *

After explaining to Jane at the campsite on what Clayton did in the tree house to the gorilla, she was so angry.

"How could you do such a thing!" Jane yelled at Clayton.

"Now, Miss Porter, as I told you," Clayton said. "I was not aiming at the gorilla."

"You are not to go near the gorillas again!" she snapped.

"All because of one mishap? Clayton said. "Come, now…"

Sora, Percy, Peony, Donald, and Goofy glared at Clayton along with Jane. Even Carmen, Ariadne, and Rosella, glared at him too. Toto and Lily growled at Clayton.

Clayton stepped out of the tent and Percy and Peony could here him talking.

"What am I doing with these imbeciles?" He yelled. "Blasted gorillas! I'll hunt down every last one of them! I'll track them down somehow. I'll stake my life on it."

* * *

They went out of the tent and Sabor appeared. The five heroes braced themselves for battle, and they fought Sabor with all their might. When they struck down Sabor for the final time, she fell to the ground down and she was dead. They headed back into the tent and rested. All of a sudden a gunshot was heard outside and they ran out and saw the Heartless in the shape of monkeys called Powerwilds surrounding a gorilla. They defeated the creatures and free the gorilla, they saved every other gorilla in the jungle. They even went up to the treetops and saw a sack with someone in there. They defeated the Heartless and loosened the sack and freed Jane and Terk.

"Jane what happened?" Peony asked.

Jane held Terk in her arms and explained. "Clayton came to the tent, and… That's the last thing I remember."

"Clayton?" exclaimed Sora.

"Gorillas trapped," Tarzan said. "Terk ran."

"We must help the gorillas!" cried Jane.

They ran through the jungle and got to the cliffs and saw Clayton aiming his shotgun at Kala.

"No!" Sora yelled.

"Don't!" Percy yelled.

Clayton turned around and saw Sora, Percy, Peony, Donald, Goofy, Carmen, Ariadne, Rosella, Toto and Lily. Kerchak, Kala, and the other gorillas got away.

"Clayton?" Sora cried in shock.

"Not Clayton!" Tarzan cried. "*&amp;&amp;X%! Not Clayton!"

"That does it Clayton!" Peony yelled. "You're going down!"

They immediately started to battle Clayton, one of the cliffs exploded and an invisible Heartless creature in the shape of a chameleon known as a Stealth Sneak appeared. Clayton mounted on it and he started shooting at them. Clayton tried to shoot at Percy, but Carmen stood in front and her left arm was shot off and smashed to pieces.

"Carmen!" Peony cried. She felt fire in her gut take over her. "No one ever breaks my dolls!" She grabbed her wand and started shooting her magic at Clayton and the Stealth Sneak, the lizard was defeated and he landed on top of Clayton killing him in the process.

Peony ran towards Carmen and scooped her up and held her beloved doll in her arms. The others came up to Peony.

"Carmen, are you okay?" Percy asked stroking Carmen's hair.

"I think so," Carmen said. "My arm hurts."

"We found the pieces," Ariadne said as she and Rosella brought up the pieces of Carmen's arm.

"We'll fix you up when we get back to the Gummi Ship," Peony said. Peony placed Carmen in the basket and closed it.

"Rest up Carmen," Peony said. Rosella and Ariadne climbed in.

The gorillas came back and Kerchak went up to Sora and he grabbed him and threw him up in the air. He launched, Percy, Toto, Donald and Goofy to the higher cliff.

Kala picked up Peony and carried the princess, her dolls, and Lily to a safe place on the higher cliff away from Kerchak.

"Thank you, Kala," Peony said and placed her face against Kala's face and rubbed her gently. Kala smiled back at her and she went back with her mate and the other gorillas to the jungle. The heroes saw the waterfall and it was an amazing sight.

"Tarzan, home," said Tarzan. They went through the cavern and saw the waterfall on the other side. They went through and saw a blue light glowing from a tree. Jane and Terk came after them and looked at the blue light.

"*&amp;&amp;X%," Tarzan said.

"This is your home?" Sora asked. "But that means…"

Tarzan held an arm up.

"Huh?" Sora asked. Tarzan placed a hand to his ear.

"Huh?" Goofy asked. They noticed the sound.

"The waterfalls…" Jane said. "They're echoing all the way here."

"*&amp;&amp;X%," Tarzan repeated. "Friends there. See friends."

"Oh, now I've got it," Jane said. "*&amp;&amp;X% means heart. Friends in our hearts…"

"Heart…" said Tarzan.

"Oh, I get it," Peony said. "He means that true friends are in our hearts."

"Oh, so that's what it meant," Sora said with a tone filled with disappointment.

"Friends," Tarzan said. "Same heart. Clayton, lose heart. No heart, no see friends. No heart, no friends."

"Sorry about what I said," said Sora.

"I'm sorry too," said Donald.

"Sora," Peony said sadly. "I'm sorry for slapping you. I was just angry and it won't happen again."

"Yeah," Goofy place his arms around Sora and Donald. "All for one, huh?"

A keyhole appeared from the blue light surrounded by butterflies and Sora and Percy aimed their keyblades art the keyhole. There was the locking sound again. Another gummi piece appeared.

"A gummi!" cried Donald.

"But it's sure not the king's," Goofy said.

Terk placed her head on Donald's shoulder and Percy and Peony tried to hold in their laughter.

"I think someone has a new admirer," Jane teased. Donald gasped in fright and embarrassment.

"No, no, no, no! Daisy would kill me!"

Everyone started laughing.

* * *

Back at camp, Sora, Percy, Peony, Donald, and Goofy said their goodbyes to Jane and Tarzan.

"Well, guess we'd better get going," said Sora.

"Where is your ship, anyway?" asked Jane.

"Well, uh… Not too far," said Donald.

"Sora, Percy, Peony, friends," said Tarzan.

"Well, see you later," Percy said and he and the others headed back to the ship and took off.

* * *

Peony sat at a table and waved her hand over the broken pieces of Carmen's arm and the pieces started to stick together. Carmen sat on the table. Peony placed the arm back on Carmen's shoulder and Percy placed his finger on the broken piece and healed Carmen. He bandaged Carmen's arm and placed a sling on it. They heard from above in the pilot's area.

"The gummi block that came out of that glowing hole…" Sora said. "It's not like the others. Wonder what it's used for."

"I dunno," said Donald.

"Maybe Leon'll know," said Goofy.

"Hmm… He might," said Donald. "Back to Traverse Town, then?"

"I wanna be pilot!" Sora yelled.

"Hey, stop it!" Donald yelled.

"Oh, come on!" Sora yelled. "I'm the Keyblade master."

"I don't care who you are!" Donald yelled. "No!"

"Here we go again…" Goofy sighed. The gummi ship started shaking.

"Excuse me for a moment Percy," Peony went up to the pilot's area. "Stop fighting you two, or you'll break Carmen again!"

They didn't listen and Peony headed downstairs and sat on her bed with Percy on the other bed. Carmen was on a makeshift bed so Percy wouldn't roll on her. Rosella and Ariadne lie in the other beds and fell asleep. The twins lie in their beds and waited to wake up when they reach Traverse Town.


	8. Ch 8: Traverse Town Revisted

Chapter 8: Back to Traverse Town

The Gummi Ship landed in Traverse Town, Sora, Percy, Donald and Goofy led Peony to Traverse Town.

"So this is Traverse Town," Peony mused fascinated by the shops and lights. Sora, Percy, Donald, and Goofy showed her and the dolls the shops and the people. As they walked, they encountered the Heartless and they started fighting them. After fighting they kept walking through town and they broke down bars to the entrance to a waterway. They landed in the lake so Peony placed her basket on her back to prevent her dolls from getting wet. They swam and came to land, they saw Leon, Aerith, and Yuffie near an entrance between two torches. They all smiled as the five heroes came up.

"You're back already," Yuffie said cheerfully. "And you brought a new friend with you."

Aerith smiled and said gently. "You must be Princess Peony. Your brother told us about you."

"Yes, you must be Aerith," Peony said smiling. "And that young man must be Leon and the other girl must be Yuffie."

Leon, Aerith, and Yuffie's eyes widened in surprise when she said their names correctly, "How'd you know our names?" Leon asked.

"Oh," Peony placed her hands on her hips and smiled. "I'm going to be the Royal Sorceress one day. I learned all the names from the other people in all of the worlds," Lily walked up and barked gently. "This is my dog, Lily."

"Aren't you forgetting someone?" Ariadne asked as she popped out of the basket, Aerith, Leon, and Yuffie gasped and jumped.

"No need to be scared," Peony said as she picked up Ariadne from her basket. "This is Ariadne," Carmen and Rosella came out of the basket. "And the doll in green is Rosella and the doll in red is Carmen. They're all China dolls they kept me company."

"They're beautiful," Aerith said as she knelt down to look at the dolls closely. "I guess these must be your friends."

"Oh yes," Carmen said. "We've been friends with Peony when she was locked away in the tower."

"Speaking of friends," Sora said. "When we were traveling to the worlds, we found a Keyhole."

"So you found the Keyhole," Leon said.

"Yeah," Sora said.

"That's right," Peony said.

"The Keyblade locked it automatically," Percy said.

"Good," Aerith said.

"What do you mean good?" asked Rosella.

"Every world among the stars has a Keyhole," Leon said. "And each one leads to the heart of that world. There must be one in this town as well."

"What do you mean?" asked Sora.

"It was in Ansem's report," Aerith said.

"The Heartless enter through the Keyhole and do something to the world's core," Leon said.

"What happens to the world?" Sora asked.

"In the end," Aerith said. "It disappears."

"What!" Everyone exclaimed in shock, expect for Leon, Aerith, and Yuffie.

"Are you serious?" Rosella cried.

"That's why your keys are so important," Leon said.

"What can we do to prevent the worlds from disappearing forever?" Peony asked.

"Please lock the Keyholes," Aerith said. "You, Percy, and Peony are the only ones who can."

"I don't know…" Sora said.

"I'm not sure," Percy said.

"Seeing other worlds would probably serve you well," Leon said.

"Yeah!" exclaimed Donald.

"We gotta find your friends!" Goofy cried. "And King Mickey!"

"I guess you're right…" Sora said. "Okay!"

"I wonder where our parents are?" Peony asked out loud without thinking.

Everyone looked at her.

"Why are you all staring at me?"

Percy remembered the same thing.

"Yeah," Percy said. "Me too. I was hoping that if we visit the other worlds, it might bring us the clues to find out where our parents our. Who knows? They might be here or in the other worlds. I mean before I left with Donald and Goofy and met Sora, I remembered my parents. I asked Daisy and Minnie if they abandoned me and Peony, They told me that they were forced to, and would they be upset if they see me and Peony again?"

Aerith put her hand on the prince and princess's shoulders. "I'm sure your parents are alive, they still love you two. They were just trying to protect you two, I'm sure they'll be happy to see you two and they're still your parents."

Sora took out one of the gummi blocks from Deep Jungle and he showed it to Leon.

"This gummi block's different from the others," said Sora. "Do you know what it is for?"

Leon thought for a moment.

"Ask Cid," suggested Aerith. "He should know."

As they were about to leave, Leon stopped them. "Wait Sora, Percy, and Peony," he said. "Take this with you." He gave Sora, Percy, and Peony an Earthshine.

"This stone holds some mysterious power," said Leon. "I've been carrying it for luck. I want you to hold onto it."

"How do you use it?" asked Sora.

Leon didn't say anything he then turned to Carmen, Ariadne, and Rosella. "I have something for you three," He knelt down and pulled out three bracelets each for the dolls. One was bronze with an emerald on it, one was silver with a sapphire on it, and the other was gold with a ruby on it. He placed the bracelets that matched their dresses on each wrist.

"Thank you Leon," they said. Leon smiled at them.

"These bracelets have magic too," he said. "Visit Fairy Godmother or Merlin and they'll upgrade your bracelets for protection from breaking again."

The group left and they went through the doorway and ended up at Merlin's house. They spoke to an old man named Merlin, he was wearing blue robes, with a tall blue hat, with a long white beard going down to his feet and he wore glasses. He taught Sora, Percy, and Peony practiced more magic spells. Then the Fairy Godmother appeared and she upgraded Carmen, Ariadne, and Rosella's bracelets and it gave them more protection. She kissed Peony's forehead and told her it was for her protection. Fairy Godmother healed Carmen's arm and it was fixed and she didn't need to use the sling anymore.

Sora, Percy, Peony, Donald, Goofy, the dogs, and the dolls thanked Fairy Godmother and Merlin. They left Merlin's house and headed back to the First District in Traverse Town. They met an elderly man with blond hair wearing a white shirt, with blue pants, a tan belt around his waist, goggles on his head, a tooth pick in his mouth, and black boots.

Cid looked at them and asked in a gruff voice. "What've you got there?"

Sora, Percy, and Peony showed them. "Hey!" Cid yelled causing Peony to jump. "Well, if it ain't a gummi block."

"Yup," said Donald.

"What's this one for?" asked Goofy.

"You're kiddin' me!" Cid yelled.

"What are you talking about?" Percy asked.

"You're flyin' a gummi ship and you don't know nothin' about navigation gummis?"

"Navigation gummis?" asked Peony. "What does that mean?"

"Bunch of pinheads," Cid grumbled. "Interspace ain't no playground."

"There's a lot we don't know," Sora said. "So what!"

"We have to use the gummi ship to go to other worlds," Peony said.

"We don't have a choice," Percy said getting angry at this insult.

"Whoa, easy," said Cid realizing what they were talking about. "I didn't know. No hard feelings, all right? Well, I guess I could lend y'all a hand, then."

"Thanks," Sora said.

"Thank you," Percy and Peony said.

"Basically, with navigation gummis," Cid said. "You can go to new places. You want one on your ship, right?"

Donald and Goofy nodded.

"That's right," Percy said.

"I'll install it for you," Cid said. "But I got this thing I gotta go deliver first."

"What do you need to deliver?" asked Sora.

"Just this book," Cid said. "It's real old. When the guy brought it in, it was practically falling apart. Too beat up to restore it to the way it was. But overall, I did a decent job puttin' it back together. Anyway, you mind deliverin' it for me?"

"Where do we deliver the book to?" Peony asked.

"It's the old house past the Third District," said Cid. "Look for a big fire sign." 

There was a big shook and a chime.

"Wh-What was that?" Sora cried.

"Hmm?" Cid said. "The bell at the gizmo shop is ringing. Go check it out if you want, but deliver that book for me first. When you're done, stop by the house in the Third District. I'll be there."

"Sure," Peony said.

They left the shop and delivered the book to Merlin.

"Oh, that book…" Merlin said. "So Cid asked you to bring this. Thank you."

"You're welcome Merlin," Peony said. "What kind of book is this?"

"You wish to know what kind of book it is?" Merlin asked. "I don't even know, myself."

"What do you mean?" Ariadne asked.

"In fact, it's not mine," said Merlin. "Somehow it found its way into my bag one day. It was such a curious book, I asked Cid to repair it for me. Well, I guess I'll put it here somewhere, for now. This book holds a great secret. The missing pages will unlock it. I'll leave the book over there. Do look at it whenever you like," he placed the book on a table next to his bed. "My best regards to Cid for repairing it for me. Oh, and about that stone of yours… You should ask Fairy Godmother about that."

They went to Fairy Godmother.

"Do you know what it is?" asked Sora as he showed the stone.

"Oh, the poor thing!" Fairy Godmother exclaimed. "He has turned into a summon gem."

"A summon gem?" Sora asked.

"This little creature lived in a world that was consumed by darkness," she said. "When a world vanishes, so do its inhabitants."

"That doesn't sound good," Peony said.

"But this one had such a strong heart," Fairy Godmother said. "He became a gem instead of vanishing with his world."

"Can he regain himself?" Sora asked.

"Yes, but only his spirit. Now watch!" Fairy Godmother waved her wand and said the magic words. "Bibbity bobbity boo!"

The summon spell summoned a lion named Simba. It can summon a person with power when the heroes need help in a battle.

"Whenever you call, he will help you," said Fairy Godmother. "If you find anymore of these, bring them to me. Don't worry, when their worlds are restored they will return there. Sora, Prince Percy, and Princess Peony, please help save them."

"Don't worry," Sora said. "We will."

They practiced their magic and learned how to summon Simba. They left Merlin's house and when they reached the Third District, the Heartless appeared and a boy around Sora's age appeared and defeated the Heartless. The boy was muscular and taller than Sora, Percy, and Peony. He had pale skin, silver hair that goes past his shoulders, and cyan eyes. He wore a vest that's yellow in the front and black on the back, black gloves with gray linings, and blue jeans under large wading pants, secured by black straps at the ankles. He wears larges blue and grey shoes, with two straps, and yellow accents.

"There you are," the boy said. "What's going on?"

"Riku!" Sora cried and ran up to Riku placed his thumbs in his mouth.

"Hey, hey," Riku said as he removed Sora's hands from his mouth. "Cut it out."

"I'm not dreaming this time, right?" Sora asked.

"I hope not," Riku said. "Took forever to find you."

"Riku!" exclaimed Sora.

Riku looked at Peony and he felt his heart grew light at the sight of her beauty. Peony noticed Riku looking at her and she looked away. She felt her face warming up and somehow she wasn't sure if she should trust Riku.

"Who are you two?" Riku asked addressing his introduction to the twins.

"I am Percy, Prince of Disney Castle," Percy bowed.

"I am Peony, Princess of Disney Castle," Peony curtsied. "And I am Percy's twin sister," Carmen, Ariadne, and Rosella came out of the basket. "And these are my china dolls, Carmen, Ariadne, and Rosella."

"We even talk too," said Carmen.

"They're beautiful Princess," Riku said.

"Thank you Riku, and please call me Peony," Peony said.

"And you can call me Percy," Toto and Lily came up. "This black dog is my dog Toto, and Peony's white dog is Lily."

They walked towards the center of the Third District and Sora realized he forgot something, and he stopped, and turned to Riku.

"Wait a second!" He cried. "Where's Kairi?"

"Isn't she with you?" asked Riku. Sora's head went down in sadness. "Well, don't worry, I'm sure she made it off the island, too. We're finally free. Hey, maybe she might even be looking for us now."

Another Heartless appeared, "We'll all be together again soon," Riku said. "Don't worry. Just leave everything to me. I know this…"

Sora defeated a Heartless and Riku stared at him in shock.

"Leave it to who?" asked Sora as he placed the Keyblade on his shoulder.

"Sora, what did you…"

"I've been looking for you and Kairi, too, with their help,"

Donald and Goofy nodded.

"Who are they?" asked Riku.

Donald cleared his throat and introduced himself, "Ahem My name is…"

"We've visited so many places and worlds, looking for you," Sora said interrupting Donald. Percy and Peony stared at him, thinking he was rude to interrupt someone from introducing himself.

"Really?" RIku said interested. "Well, what do you know? I never would have guessed."

"Oh, and guess what?" Goofy said putting his hands on Sora and Percy's shoulders. "Sora and Prince Percy are the Keyblade masters. And Princess Peony's a sorceress she and her brother possess light magic. Someday Peony will be the Royal Sorceress and Percy will be King of Disney Castle one day."

"Who would've thought it?" Donald asked as he crossed his arms.

"What's that mean!" Sora yelled.

Percy and Peony groaned in frustration and looked at each other.

"Here we go again," they said at the same time.

"So, this is called a Keyblade?" Riku asked and he took Sora's keyblade without asking.

"Huh?" Sora cried and looked at his empty hand. "Hey, give it back." Sora ran up to Riku to get the Keyblade back and Riku moved back causing Sora to land on his face. Riku looked at it.

"Catch," he said and he tossed the Keyblade back to Sora.

"Woah!" Sora cried and caught the Keyblade with his hands. "Okay, so, you're coming with us, right? We've got this awesome rocket. Wait 'til you see it!"

If Riku does come with them, maybe Peony will learn how to trust him more.

"No," Donald yelled getting irritated. "He can't come!"

"What?" Sora cried

"Why not?" Peony asked.

"Forget it!" Donald yelled.

"Oh, come on! He's my friend!"

"I don't care!"

As Donald and Sora fought, Percy felt something placed in his hands and Peony felt something was placed in her hands by Riku, Percy and Peony thought this was strange.

"Take these items," Riku whispered. "They'll bring you good luck, Peony I founded this flower named after you. It looked so perfect, I didn't know what to do with it, so I thought I give it to you, because of your name. I'll see you later my peony."

Peony blushed when Riku called her peony, her face turned pink as a perfect shade of peonies. When she looked up, Riku was gone.

"Where'd he go?" Peony asked.

Goofy noticed the same thing like Peony.

"He's gone," Goofy said. Sora looked around.

"Riku?" Sora asked. Donald folded his arms and tapped his foot impatiently.

"Nice going," grumbled Sora. "Oh well," he placed his hands behind his head. "At least he's okay."

"Yeah," Percy said. "He is."

"And who knows?" Sora said. "Maybe we'll run into Kairi soon, too."

As they walked up the stairs to the room where they would meet Leon and the others, Peony opened the box and it showed a pink peony attached to a hair clip. There was sweet music playing in the box, it showed Riku and Peony dancing in the box.

"It's beautiful," Peony said. Percy looked at the hairclip and the music box and smiled.

"That must be from Riku," Percy said. "He looked okay, but I still don't trust him. I hope we get to know him more. We have to be careful when we meet people."

"I know Percy," Peony placed the hairclip in the music box and placed it in the box. "I'm hoping things will be fine, or else."

They walked up to the door that led to a small house. Leon, Yuffie, Aerith, and Cid were in there. It had a table with few chairs, a bed, a closet and a cabinet. It was to be their hiding place. They went up to Cid.

"You guys ever hear of Maleficent?" asked Cid. "I hear she's in town."

Peony's heart started pounding when Cid mentioned that woman's name from her dream.

"Who is she?" asked Sora.

"A witch, man," Cid cried. "She's a witch!"

"She's the reason this town is full of Heartless," Leon said. "Don't take her lightly."

"She's been using the Heartless for years," Aerith said.

"We lost our world," Leon said. "Thanks to her."

"One day, a swarm of Heartless took over our world!" Cid cried.

"That was nine years ago," Leon said.

"That was a long time ago," Peony said.

"I came out of that mess and came here with these guys," Cid said.

"That's awful!" Donald cried as he tapped his foot.

"Our ruler was a wise man named Ansem," said Leon. "He dedicated his life to studying the Heartless."

"His report should tell us how to get rid of the Heartless," Cid said.

"Where's this report?" Sora asked.

"Do you have it?" Percy asked.

"We don't know," Leon said. "It got scattered when our world was destroyed."

"I'm sure Maleficent's got most of the pages," Cid said.

Peony could sense that Riku was up to something with Maleficent.

"So you delivered that book?" Cid asked waking Peony up from her thoughts. "That navigation gummi's installed and ready to go. You find another one, you bring it to me, I threw in a warp gummi for the heck of it." Cid gave them the warp gummi. "Now you can jump to worlds you've been to before. Well, better get back to my real job."

"What's your real job Cid?" asked Carmen.

"What's my real job?" Cid asked. "You'll see. See me at the First District."

"I've been thinking about the bell in the Second District," Aerith said.

"The one that rang a bit ago?" Sora asked.

"It was acting funny," Rosella said.

"The one above the gizmo shop," Yuffie said. "There's a legend about it, you know."

"But it's all boarded up," Aerith said. "Nobody can get in there."

"Heck, go check it out," Cid said. "Ring it three times to see if anything happens."

The heroes headed out of the small house and battled more Heartless. They arrived at the gizmo shop and battled more Heartless. They reached the bell tower and Sora, Percy, Peony Donald and Goofy broke down the wooden wall. Sora rang the bell once, and a box near the fountain started to turn, Percy rang the bell a second time and the box turned again. Peony rang the bell for the third time and the box turned again showing butterflies and the fountain started to work. Then a Keyhole appeared, they rushed towards it, but a giant Heartless wearing armor appeared. It was the same one, Percy, Sora, Donald and Goofy fought, but the armor was opposite. They fought harder, when they thought they defeated him, the armor came back to pieces and he was stronger. When they were about to give about, Percy used the summoning stone.

"Send us help!" Percy called and a golden lion with a red mane appeared, he roared and attacked the Heartless armor. In an instant, he was defeated. Percy patted Simba's head and Peony hugged him.

"Thank you so much for the help Simba," Peony said.

Simba nodded, roared and he ran off and disappeared. They discovered the new spell, Aero.

Percy and SOra aimed their Keyblades at the Keyhole and Peony aimed her wand at the Keyhole too. They light shone from their weapons to the Keyhole and there was a locking sound. It meant that Traverse Town is safe at last. They left the Third District and went to the First District and saw Cid.

"Hey, now that was quick!" said Cid. "Now you know. I'm in the gummi block business. Workin' on your gummi ship was great. Come again and I'll give you a big discount." He gave the heroes a Comet-G.

"Go ahead, take it," he said. "It's a special giveaway."

"Thank you Cid," Peony said. "We have another one too."

"Hey, got another navigation gummi there, eh?"

"Yeah," Percy said.

"I'll bet you want it installed," Cid said, he examined it.

"Yeah, please," said Sora.

"Hmm…" Cid looked at it. "Looks like this is another one of those blocks that come in sets."

"Another set?" Percy asked.

"You gotta find the mate to this one," Cid said.

"Okay," Peony said. They matched the sets and they bought some food and items and left Traverse Town to go to the next world. Peony played the music box Riku gave her to help her sleep.


	9. Ch 9: Agrabah Part 1

They arrived in a world filled with sand, a magnificent palace, and a town that looked like anyone could get lost in their forever.

As the heroes entered, Peony noticed that her clothes changed. She wore a purple midriff with off the shoulder sleeves, purple harem pants, white pointy shoes, her same diadem, silver circular earrings, her necklace, silver bracelets and a twirled up snake bracelet on her upper arm.

Ariadne wore a royal blue dress with off the shoulder sleeves, with a clear draping blue robe, draping blue sleeves, a teal belt sewn in, blue pointy shoes, a blue circlet with a sapphire, silver diamond earrings, a silver necklace with a blue sapphire, and the bracelet Leon gave her.

Carmen wore red midriff, red harem pants, with a pink sewn in belt, a golden beaded belt hanging around her hips, golden pointy shoes, a golden circlet with a ruby, golden triangular earrings, a golden collar around her neck, and her bracelet Leon gave her.

Rosella wore a strapless green dress, with light green at the neckline and waist. She also had a see through green cloth covering her mouth and nose, with a copper circlet with an emerald, copper dangling earrings, a triple copper necklace, a bracelet on her upper arm that is twisted similar to Peony's, the bracelet Leon gave her, a copper anklet on her left foot and she was barefoot.

"You girls look really beautiful," Peony said. She was admiring her dolls wearing new outfits.

"Thanks Peony," they said.

Sora, Percy, Donald, and Goofy walked in with Toto and Lily. Their jaws dropped at the sight of Peony and her dolls wearing new clothing.

"You look incredibly beautiful in the outfit Peony," Percy said.

"Thank you Percy, I never thought my clothes would change."

"By the way Ariadne," Goofy said. "You look like a queen."

Ariadne blushed, "Thank you Goofy."

"All of you girls look like princesses and are very stunning," Sora said.

The girls smiled and they looked around the plaza, it was empty. Including the shops and houses.

"I wonder where everyone is?" Peony asked.

"Maybe we should explore the town," Percy said. "And find someone."

Everyone nodded and they started through the town. Then the Heartless appeared and the heroes started to fight them off. They climbed up and wall and came into a run down room. Sora moved a barrel and Percy placed his key in the lock. There was a click of a lock and Peony moved the box and a magic carpet appeared he did something the heroes did not understand. He flew off into the sky.

"The carpet flew off for the desert," Donald said. "But let's explore the city more."

The heroes left the house and they continued to investigate the city. As they turned into an alley they heard a voice.

"Who's there?" A young girl's voice asked. Sora, Percy, Peony, Donald, Goofy, the dolls, and the dogs turned to where the voices were coming from. "Hello?" A young girl was hiding behind wooden boxes she had an hourglass figure, dark skin, and big brown eyes. Her thick black hair is tied into a low ponytail in a blue ribbon, accompanied by a headband with a sapphire in the center set in a gold frame. She wore an outfit similar to Peony's. A light blue green midriff top, along with matching harem pants, she had copper earrings, a copper necklace, and gold slipper like feet.

"There's no need to be afraid of us," Peony said gently. "My name is Princess Peony, and this is my twin brother Prince Percy. This is Sora, Donald, and Goofy. These are my dolls Carmen, Ariadne, and Rosella. And this is Toto and Lily."

"Who are you?" Percy asked.

"I'm Jasmine. My father is the sultan of Agrabah."

"Uh… So that makes you a princess," Goofy said.

"But he has been deposed by Jafar," Jasmine said sadly. "Who now controls the city."

"Jafar?" Goofy asked.

"Who's Jafar?" Ariadne asked.

"You haven't heard of him?" Jasmine asked.

"Tell us more about Jafar?" Peony asked.

"He's the royal vizier," Jasmine said. "He's gained evil powers and seized Agrabah. He's desperately looking for something—something he calls the "Keyhole. Jafar caught me trying to escape, but he helped me."

"Who helped you?" Sora asked.

"We were hiding nearby," Jasmine said. "But he left a while ago to take care of something…" Jasmine sighed. "Oh, I hope Aladdin's all right."

"I'm sure he is Jasmine," Peony said. "Why don't we escort you to safety before…"

"Aladdin?" A man with a sinister voice said. "Where might I find this street rat?" Everyone turned around and on the roof was a very tall and thin man. He had dark skin, with a twisted, black goatee and a faint mustache with grey eye shadow. He wore black robes that reach the ground over top a red garment with bell sleeves. Underneath this second garment, Jafar wears yet another shirt, this one black with very close-fitting sleeves that reach his wrists. The shoulders of his outer robe are pointed and connect to a long, billowing black cape with a blood red interior. His shoes are brown and the tips curl inward. A red-violet sash is tied around his waist. He also wears an odd, light-colored garment that covers his neck, the back of his head, and his chest. He sports a distinctive black headdress, seemingly a type of mitre, with a thin, yellow pattern wrapping around the middle, what seems to be a ruby set in the front, and a bright red feather placed just above it. He looked at the heroes in a sarcastic way. He carried a gold cobra headed staff with rubies for the eyes. He looked at Jasmine and the others.

"Jasmine, allow me to find you more suitable company, my dear princess," he said. "These little rats won't do, you see."

"Jasmine, run!" Sora cried.

"Quick Peony hide Jasmine," Percy cried. "We'll deal with Jafar! Come back once you have hidden her."

"Right! Follow me Jasmine," Peony took Jasmine's hand and they both ran into the city to hide from Jafar. Carmen, Ariadne, Rosella and Lily followed them. Iago was following after them.

Sora and Percy took out their Keyblades. Donald and Goofy prepared themselves for battle.

"Ah, the boys who both hold the keys," Jafar said. "And the Princess with the purest heart of all," The Heartless appeared in the form of bandits and Jafar walked away.

* * *

Peony, Jasmine, Carmen, Ariadne, Rosella, and Lily kept running through Agrabah, and Iago was still chasing them. They hid behind a fruit stand, "How are we going to keep Iago off of our tracks?" Jasmine asked.

Peony thought for a moment, "Wait a minute," she smiled. "My brain just hatched an idea."

"What is it Peony?" Ariadne asked.

"I will distract Iago while Jasmine hides," Peony said.

"How will you distract Iago Peony?" Carmen asked.

"Simple, I'll impersonate Jasmine's voice, and he'll think its Jasmine instead of me. It'll buy Jasmine more time to find a place to hide. Since this place is like a home for rats. Let me show you how I'll impersonate Jasmine's voice."

She cleared her throat and got her voice to be high and exact like Jasmine's.

"Oh Jafar," Peony said in Jasmine's voice. "It'll be difficult to find me!"

The girls' jaws dropped when they heard Peony talking in a different voice.

"Wow Peony!" Rosella cried. "Where did you learn to impersonate voices?"

"Since I was seven," Peony said. "Okay Jasmine, look for a place to hide. You girls get to the others, and Lily will come with me."

Peony and Lily went on the other side and hide behind a corner as Iago appeared and looked around.

"Where could Jasmine be?" he asked. "I know you're out there!"

"Oh Iago!" Peony called in Jasmine's voice. "Come and find me!"

"I'll find you Jasmine," Iago said and he flew into the direction where Peony is. Jasmine ran into another alley to find a place to hide. Carmen, Ariadne, and Rosella ran back to where the others were.

"You can't catch me," Peony said in Jasmine's voice. She kept moving and giggled at herself for pranking Iago. "Where can I be hiding?"

"Oh, Jasmine," Iago sighed in frustration. "Sometimes, I think you are so sneaky."

Peony snickered, "It's gonna be really hard to find me!" As she backed up she bumped into someone behind her. She turned around and jumped, she stared into the creepy eyes of Jafar.

"Uh-oh," Peony muttered.

"At last I have caught you Princess Peony," Jafar said smirking and his bony hand grabbed Peony's face and looked at her closely. "Maleficent was right about you, you have the most purest heart, because you are the only one of the eight princesses to possess magic."

Peony broke free from Jafar's grip and glared at him, she grabbed her wand and pointed it at him.

"I don't know what you're talking about Jafar," Peony said. "But you'll never get me or Jasmine."

"You're such a feisty little flower," Jafar said smoothly. "But you'll never escape like Jasmine…"

"Arghh! This is so stupid!" Iago grumbled and he appeared out of the corner. "Where could that stupid princess be…" he stopped as saw Peony and Jafar.

"What the?" Iago's eyes were widened and his beak dropped. "You're not Jasmine! I could have sworn I was following her because I followed her voice, wait a minute," Iago gasped. "It was you all along! I was tricked."

Lily got to her side and Peony made a plan to escape.

"Lily come on," Peony cried. She blasted a strong light from her wand blinding Jafar and Iago. Peony pulled a red cloth, she spun around and swirled the cloth around her and Lily. They were suddenly transported to another part of the city.

As the light died down, Peony and Lily were gone. Jafar and Iago looked around for the princess. They saw the red twirled cloth on the ground.

"Hey!" Iago yelled. "She's gone! Where'd she go?"

"She must have escaped," Jafar was about to get angry, but he took a deep breath and thought of something else. "But we'll get her, or the other villains may get her perhaps?"

* * *

Peony and Lily appeared from the golden light and they were safe.

"Come on, Lily," Peony said. "Let's get back to the others."

As they walked, Peony felt that someone was following them, as the footsteps got closer. Lily growled and barked. Peony grabbed her wand, she pulled her attacker to the ground in front of her, and to her surprise it was Riku.

"What are YOU doing here?" Peony snapped as she pointed her wand at Riku.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa there," Riku held up his hands. "I just want to talk to you. I just shaved five minutes ago."

"Oh really," Peony said sarcastically. "Well, I think you missed a spot."

Her wand got close to Riku's throat.

"All right, all right," Riku didn't realize that Peony was very feisty. "Calm down, I just want to talk and say I'm sorry."

"For what?" Peony growled. Riku grabbed Peony's wand and pushed her backward to the ground. Peony got even angrier.

"That for example," Riku said.

"You sneaky son of a..."

"Ah-ah-ah..." Riku scolded Peony playfully and tossed her wand back to her. "You know a princess like you can't swear."

"Are you alway's this charming or am I just lucky?" Peony said as she turned her wand into a staff and Riku grabbed his keyblade. The two started fighting as Peony swung her staff at Riku, but Riku kept blocking her with his keyblade.

"With your royalty, beauty, and stubbornness," Riku said as he blocked Peony. "Never thought you could fight so great, but you can fight better than anyone."

"Funny?" Peony smiled. "I was going to say the same thing to you!" She shoved Riku forward, but Riku kept blocking her. She was about to kick Riku below the belt, but he blocked her, and her staff bonked Riku on the head. Riku shook his head to ignore the pain.

Lily tried to bite Riku's calf, the cloth was tight, Lily backed up growling.

"You got one feisty dog," Riku said.

"She doesn't take kindly to strangers..."

"I notice," Riku said.

"If you don't want to fight me," Peony said folding her arms. "What do you want?"

"I just want to make sure how you and Sora are doing."

"The others are fine," Peony said. "Even Sora, I'm fine as well."

"That's good," Riku said. "Did you get the peony and music box I sent you."

"Yes, and thanks," Peony blushed a little. "They were beautiful."

"Well, I thought I'd check on you to make sure you are okay."

"Well, thanks for your concern, but I have to head back to the others," Peony said. "I told Percy I'd be back after I help Jasmine."

Then the Heartless appeared and Peony jumped.

"Go Peony," Riku cried and he grabbed his keyblade. "I'll deal with them! Tell Sora that I'm fine, oh and one more thing." Riku quickly kissed Peony cheek and she blushed more.

"Well, thanks Riku I hope we'll see each other again," Peony called as she and Lily ran. As Peony ran, she felt her body warm up, could it be that she was in love with Riku.

* * *

Peony and Lily ran back to the place and they saw the others recovering from their fight with the Heartless.

"Peony," Percy cried and he ran towards his sister and hugged her. "Are you okay? Is Jasmine okay?"

"Jasmine's fine," Peony said. "I was able to distract Iago, I was nearly caught by Jafar, but Lily and I were able to escape."

Percy took a deep breath, "Good," he said.

"I saw Riku," Peony said.

"What?" Sora cried. "He's here?"

"Yes, but we had a duel," Peony said. "He was trying to talk to me, but I didn't trust him."

"Oh really?" Sora glared at Peony. "You fought with Riku!"

Peony stomped her foot two times to make Sora shut up.

"As I was saying, the Heartless appeared and he told me to run," Peony said. "He wanted to make sure you were okay Sora."

Sora relaxed.

"You know," Donald said. "Since we fought those Heartless, let's take a look in the desert."

"Okay," Percy said. "Let's head out everyone."

* * *

Carmen, Ariadne, Rosella, Lily and Toto got into Peony's basket and Sora, Percy, Peony, Donald, and Goofy headed out into the endless desert. Then the magic carpet flew in the sky and it landed in front of the heroes. It pointed towards the horizon.

Sora looked at the carpet.

"It wants us to come along?" Sora asked.

"Let's go then," Peony said. The heroes stepped on the carpet and he flew them across the desert. As they flew across the desert, the sun started to set and it was nearly dark. The carpet landed near a pile of rocks and more Heartless appeared, Sora, Percy, Peony, Donald, and Goofy attacked them. Peony noticed a young man and a monkey were sinking in the sand.

"I must help him," Peony thought to herself. She turned to Percy, "Percy, there's a young man in the sand, I'll get him out. You and the others keep fighting."

"Okay," Percy said.

Peony ran towards the young man and she held out her hand, "Quick Aladdin! Take my hand and I'll pull you out."

"Got it," Aladdin said and he grabbed Abu and grabbed Peony's hand. As Peony struggled to pull him out, Sora, Percy, Donald, and Goofy came near her as they defeated the Heartless. Then more appeared.

"Gawrsh, not again!" Goofy cried.

Peony got Aladdin out of the sand and she got a better look at him. Aladdin had tan skin, black hair and he wore a purple vest, a pair of white baggy pants with a yellow patch, a red belt around his waist and a small red hat. He stood up and pulled out a golden lamp. He rubbed it and gave it an order.

"Genie," he yelled. "Get rid of these guys!"

Smoke blew out of the lamp and a muscular blue genie, with pointy ears, a hooked nose, a curly black beard, thick black eyebrows, black ponytail with a gold bead that holds it, gold cuffs on both wrists, one earring, indigo pants, and a red waistband appeared screaming. He then smiled and moved his hands.

"Wish Number One," Genie yelled. "Coming right up!"

He snapped his fingers and with a poof, the Heartless were gone.

As the sun came up, the heroes talked to Aladdin and explained to him what happened in Agrabah.

"So," Aladdin turned to Peony. "Thanks for saving me and how did you know my name."

"Well my name is Peony, Princess of Disney Castle," Peony said. 'This is my twin brother Prince Percy, Donald, Goofy, and these are my dolls, Carmen, Ariadne, and Rosella. And these are our dogs, Toto and Lily. I learned names from my crystal ball when I was locked away."

Abu the monkey looked at Toto and Lily and he started to play with them by pulling their tails.

"So Aladdin," Percy said. "We came from a different world and we're here to help out."

"We're freeing the worlds from the Heartless," Peony said.

"We must find the Keyhole to seal it from the Heartless," Sora said.

"I see…" Aladdin said and he smiled at them. "Thanks Sora, Percy, and Peony."

"Aladdin," Sora said. "What are you doing out here?"

"Same old stuff," Aladdin said. "Hunting legendary treasure. Just paid a visit to the Cave of Wonders."

The magic carpet appeared and he stood up.

"I found that magic carpet," Aladdin took out the lamp. "And I found this lamp. Legend has it that whoever holds the lamp can summon the…"

"Please, kid, leave the intros to a professional," Genie said. "The one and only GENIE OF THE LAMP! Rub-a-dub-dub the lamp and have your dearest wishes granted," He flew to Aladdin and threw confetti over him as the trumpets blew. "Today's winner is… Aladdin!" He then shook Aladdin's hand. "Congratulations!"

Donald stared at Genie.

"Any wish?" he asked. He sounds a little bit spoiled. Genie held up a finger, causing Donald to jump.

"Patience, my fine, feathered friend!" Genie said and he spun around, held up three fingers and doubled into three exact copies of himself. "Any three wishes. A one wish," one disappeared. "A two wish," another on disappeared. "A three wish. Then I make like a banana and split!" He disappeared. "Our lucky winner made his first wish…" He went to Sora, Percy and Peony and whispered to them. "And let me tell you, what a doozy that wish was…" Genie then doubled into two. "So he has two left."

Genie disappeared, but appeared and spun around. "So, master, what'll you have for Wish Number Two?" A spotlight shone on Aladdin and there was a loud cheering.

"Hmm, how about making me a fabulously wealthy prince?" Aladdin asked.

"Oooh! Money! Royalty! Fame!" Genie cried. "Why didn't I think of that? Okay you asked for it! A hundred servants and a hundred camels loaded with gold! Just say the word and I'll deliver it in 30 minutes or less, or your meal's free," He threw his arm around Aladdin. "Hey, I'll even throw in a cappuccino!"

"No thanks," Aladdin said.

"Okay," Genie said.

"I think I'll put on that on hold until we reach Agrabah."

"Uh, why a prince?" Goofy asked.

"You see, there's this girl in Agrabah named Jasmine," he said happily, but then he frowned. "But she's a princess, and I'm…" He lowered his head sadly. "Aw, she could never fall for a guy like me."

"Oh," Donald said. "Princess?"

"Jasmine?" Goofy asked.

Percy and Peony gasped when they heard her name.

"That reminds us," Percy and Peony said.

"Oh, that's right!" Sora cried. "She's in trouble Aladdin!"

"What?" Aladdin's jaw dropped and his eyes were widened in shock. "Well, c'mon, let's get going!"

* * *

They got on the carpet and flew back towards the city of Agrabah, Genie flew next to them and he carried Carmen, Ariadne and Rosella on his shoulders.

"Ah, fresh air!" Genie sighed. "The great outdoors!"

"I have to agree with you Genie," Carmen said. "I love to feel the cool breeze."

"I guess you don't get out much, huh?" Percy asked.

"Comes with the job," Genie said. "Phenomenal cosmic powers. Itty-bitty living space. It's always three wishes, then back to my portable prison. I'm lucky to see the light of day every century or two…"

"Say, Genie," Aladdin said. "What if I use my last wish to free you from the lamp? What do you think?"

Genie grinned.

"You'd do that?" Genie asked.

"Genie, it's a promise," Aladdin vowed. "After we help Jasmine."


	10. Ch 10: Agrabah Part 2

The carpet landed in Agrabah and Sora, Percy, Peony, Donald, Goofy, Aladdin and Genie went into the village and fought more Heartless. They went up to Aladdin's house and told him more about Jafar.

"So Aladdin," Peony said. "When we met Jasmine, she told us that Jafar was not only after her, but he was after this Keyhole."

"So, Jafar is after Jasmine and this "Keyhole," Aladdin said.

"That's right," Percy said.

"Keyhole, eh?" Genie asked. "I could have swear I've heard about that somewhere before…"

"You heard about the Keyhole," Rosella asked.

"I think so my fine porcelain doll," Genie's finger patted Rosella on the head.

"Really?" Donald asked. "Where?"

"Now, where was it?" Genie tried to remember. "It's only been 200 years."

"Well, anyway," Sora said. "We've got to stop Jafar before it's too late."

They left Aladdin's house and went to another part of the city to unlock a keyhole and it opened a gateway to the palace gates.

They went through the gateway and as they stood on a high floor, they saw Jafar holding Jasmine hostage near the gates to the palace. They jumped down to stop Jafar and save Jasmine. As they landed Jafar turned around and stared at them.

"Setting your sights a little high, aren't you, boy?" Jafar asked. "Back to your hole, street rat. I will not allow you to trouble the princess any more."

"Jasmine!" Aladdin yelled in fright.

"I'm so sorry Aladdin," Jasmine said as she tried to walk up to him, Jafar held up his arm to block Jasmine.

Percy and Peony noticed Aladdin rubbing the lamp behind his back.

"Genie, help Jasmine. Please!"

Genie appeared behind Jafar and he was carrying Jasmine in his arms. Jafar looked back and he was surprised.

"One wish left!" Genie cried. "You're making this really easy, you know."

"So sorry boy," Jafar laughed. "I'm afraid your second wish has been denied."

Iago flew to Jafar carrying the lamp in his talons. Aladdin looked at his hands and realized the map was gone.

Iago gave Jafar the lamp.

"I'm sorry Al," Genie said as he disappeared and Jasmine fell into a pot. The pot then sprouted legs.

"And now," Jafar said, with Iago on his shoulder and holding the lamp. "I bid you all farewell. Attack!" He disappeared and the two pots with legs appeared and two big bugs appeared behind them. The heroes immediately attacked them, more appeared and it felt that the battle lasted forever. After defeating the red pot holding Jasmine, Jasmine was gone.

"Jasmine!" Aladdin yelled.

Sora, Percy, Peony, Donald, Goofy, Aladdin, Carmen, Ariadne, and Rosella could hear Jafar laughing evilly throughout the village. It sent a shiver up their spines.

"To the desert!" Aladdin yelled. "Come on, let's move!"

They ran towards the entrance to the desert, but more Heartless appeared. They defeated them, and the magic carpet appeared. He carried the heroes across the desert. The sun went below the horizon and they landed in the same area where they first met Aladdin. As they walked, the sand exploded and a tiger's head appeared with his mouth wide opened. Peony realized something was controlling the Cave of Wonder's head.

"The tiger head is being controlled by the Heartless!" Peony cried. "We must destroy the power of darkness!"

Peony and her friends started to attack the purple light in the tiger's eyes, they would get shaken off of the head, when the tiger's head would get annoyed. Peony fell off of the head but the magic carpet caught her. Percy, Sora, and Aladdin finished off the eyes, the magic carpet set down Peony gently. Aladdin, Sora, and Percy went towards her, Aladdin held out his hand. Peony grabbed it and he pulled the princess up to her feet.

"You okay Peony?" Aladdin asked.

"Yes, I think so Aladdin," Peony said, she turned to the magic carpet and kissed his head. "Thanks for catching me carpet." The magic carpet moved his tassels, as if he was blushing and saying _aw shucks, it was nothing._

Sora, Percy, Peony, Donald, Goofy, and Aladdin went into the Cave of Wonders, and there were torches giving the cave some light. It felt like an endless maze, the heroes defeated more Heartless and kept defeating more Heartless and avoided more booby traps.

They went through a trap door and landed in a pool, they swam down a waterfall, and they noticed a statue of a monkey holding a red jewel. Sora, Percy, and Peony tapped the jewel with their weapons. Then a door opened to a cave. They swam up the waterfall and got on dry land and went through the cave. Then they entered a room filled with gold, treasure, and jewels. Percy and Peony were filled with awe, but they remembered not touch anything or they will get stuck in the Cave of Wonders forever. Donald's eyes were filled with greed. He was about to run up to grab a ruby from a chest. Percy and Peony stopped him.

"Donald!" Percy and Peony yelled. Donald stopped and looked at them.

"Don't touch anything," Peony warned.

"We must find Genie and Jasmine," Percy said.

Donald sighed in disappointment.

The heroes solved the puzzle to get in the lamp chamber and they went in and prepared themselves to face Jafar.

In the lamp chamber, Jasmine was lying unconscious near Jafar's feet, and Maleficent was standing on top of the stairs in front of a craving shaped like a keyhole.

"The boys and the princess again?" Maleficent asked.

"They are more persistent than I expected," Jafar said. "Why not explain the situation to that boy Riku? Doing so may actually prove useful to our…."

Jafar heard footsteps and he turned around and saw the heroes running in. They stopped in the center. Peony gasped as she finally saw the woman she saw in her dream.

_It is Maleficent! _Peony thought.

"Wait a second," Sora said. "Are you Maleficent?"

Maleficent didn't answer and she disappeared.

"Jafar," Aladdin yelled. "Let Jasmine go!"

"Not a chance," Jafar said as he shook his head. "You see, she's a princess… one of eight who somehow hold the key to opening the door."

Peony gasped, she did meet Jasmine in her dream along with Kairi and Alice and the other four princesses.

"Open…" said Goofy.

"… the door?" Donald finished.

"But you fools won't live to see what lies beyond it," Genie appeared with his head down. "Genie! My second wish. Crush them!"

Aladdin gasped. "Genie, no!"

"Sorry Al," Genie said sadly. "The one with the lamp calls the shots. I don't have a choice."

Jafar waved his serpent-like staff and made a doorway to block the keyhole and the escape route. The twins, the boy and their friends got their weapons and started to battle Jafar. He was even harder to fight when they battled Clayton from Deep Jungle. He blew ice magic at them, which caused Percy and Peony's magic to scatter.

Ariadne tried to grab the lamp from Jafar, but Jafar kicked her and she landed on the floor and she broke her legs. Carmen and Rosella dragged Ariadne out of the battlefield to get her safety. She rested next to Jasmine.

Peony got even angrier and she kept shooting magic from her wand at Jafar.

"No one breaks my dolls!" She stomped her foot on the ground and made the ground shook causing Jafar to lose his spells.

Percy and Aladdin got together they looked at each other and nodded.

"Let's bring Jafar down," Percy cried.

"Right!" Aladdin nodded.

Aladdin raised his sword and Percy raised his hand and magic shot from his hand. They and Sora gave Jafar another final blow.

Pink lightning flashed from Jafar, and he screamed, turned black and was defeated. Sora, Percy, and Peony attained the power of ice and they upgraded the blizzard spell to the Blizara spell.

They ran towards Jasmine, and Aladdin checked to see if she was alive or dead. Jasmine was still alive. They all sighed with relief.

"Genie! My final wish!" They turned around and saw Jafar floating in the air holding the lamp. "I want you to make me an all-powerful genie!"

Genie's magic touched Jafar and he glowed and they ground below him collapsed. Peony picked up Ariadne and Percy placed her legs in Peony's basket. Carmen and Rosella got in the basket with Toto and Lily.

The heroes jumped down on the platforms while they avoided landing in the hot lava. The platforms started to move and a red muscular genie appeared, it was none other than Jafar. Iago flew past them and he carried the lamp, which has now changed to the color black.

"The lamp!" Aladdin cried. "Get Jafar's lamp!"

Percy and Peony battled Iago to let go of the lamp while Sora, Donald, and Goofy battled Jafar as he was throwing lava balls at them.

"Come back here birdbrain!" Peony yelled.

Percy gave Iago another blow, he grabbed the lamp and held it up in the air.

"Okay Jafar!" Percy yelled. "Back to your lamp!"

A golden cyclone swirled around Jafar and pulled him into the lamp. After that, Sora, Percy, and Peony attained the power of fire, Fire has been upgraded to Fira and they obtained Ansem's first report.

The magic carpet brought the heroes up to the platform where the keyhole is and as they landed, Jasmine was gone.

"Jasmine!" Aladdin looked around. "Jasmine!"

The keyhole glowed and Sora and Percy's Keyblades glowed and they raised them and Peony raised her glowing wand. They aimed their weapons towards the Keyhole and they sealed to key to Agrabah. All of a sudden the cave started to shake.

"Whoa!" Goofy cried. "We'd better get out of here!" The heroes got on the magic carpet.

"Jasmine!" Aladdin cried.

"I'm sorry Aladdin," Peony cried. "We have to leave." The carpet flew them out of the lamp chamber and they avoided the rocks and lava. They flew out of the tiger's mouth and flew across the desert. They went back to Agrabah and landed in Aladdin's house. Aladdin felt really sad about not protecting Jasmine.

"So, Jasmine's no longer in Agrabah," Aladdin said sadly. "Sora, Percy, and Peony let's go find her."

"Sorry," Sora said sadly. "We can't take you with us."

"Wh-Why not?" Aladdin asked.

"I sure wish we could…" Goofy said.

"But we can't," Donald said. "If we take him to another world, we would be…"

"Muh…. Mudd…" Goofy stammered.

"Meddling!" Donald snapped.

"Aladdin," Percy said. "We'll find Jasmine."

"We promise." Peony said as she took Aladdin's hands into her own.

"Uh, earth to Al. Hello?" Genie asked. "You still have one wish left. Look, just say the word. Ask me to find Jasmine for you."

Aladdin looked up. "I… I wish… for your freedom, Genie."

"Al!" Genie looked at Aladdin in shock! The pink light shone around Genie and he now had legs with blue pants and red twisted shoes. The gold bracelets that were his chains came off of him.

"A deal's a deal, Genie," said Aladdin. "Now you can go anywhere you want. You're your own master. But if you can, it'd be great if you could go along with them and help Sora, Percy, and Peony find Jasmine."

"Hmmm…" Genie turned around and crossed his arms. "Sorry, Al. I'm done taking order from others," there was a long pause. "But… A favor, now that's entirely different," he turned around and grinned. "I guess I could give that a try," he zoomed to Aladdin and wrapped his arm around Aladdin's shoulder. "After all, we're pals, right, Al?"

"Genie…" Aladdin said.

"Just leave it to me!" Genie said as he winked.

Aladdin smiled and laughed.

They now had Genie on their side, so that way they could summon him for help.

"Here," Aladdin said. "Take this with you."

Aladdin gave Sora, Percy, and Peony three wishes and they learned the Green Trinity.

"Sora, Percy, and Peony, please find Jasmine for me."

"We will Aladdin," Percy said. He took his hands as a mean of a promise. Peony then took Aladdin's hands again into her own.

"We will bring Jasmine back to you," Peony said, she reached into her pouch and pulled out a purple gem and she gave the gem to Aladdin. "If you ever need to contact us for help or if you want to visit us, use this." Aladdin took the gem and looked at it.

"How do I use it?"

"Tap the gem three times, and we will come to your aid," Peony said. "And it will also help you travel to our world in the future."

"Thanks Peony," Aladdin smiled. He placed the jewel in his pocket. "I'll make sure Abu doesn't get it."

Sora, Percy, Peony, Donald, and Goofy left Agrabah and went back on the Gummi Ship. Peony's clothes and her doll's clothes went back to their regular clothes. Peony healed Ariadne's legs and got them back on her thighs. Ariadne must not walk for five hours.

Peony laid Ariadne in her small bed, and Rosella and Carmen got into their own beds.

Percy and Peony got into their beds and Percy fell asleep. Peony laid in bed and thought about Riku,

_What if Riku is up to something?_ Peony thought, _What if he's working for Maleficent? _She then scowled. _I have to calm down, I'm sure Riku won't do anything bad._

Peony then fell into a deep sleep and dreamt about Riku protecting her from the Heartless and the Council of Villains.


	11. Ch 11: Monstro

The next morning, Percy, Peony, Carmen, Ariadne, Rosella, Toto, and Lily went upstairs to the pilot's pod. They saw that Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Jiminy Cricket were staring at a gray object coming towards. They too even, stared at the gray object.

"What is that?" Donald asked.

"Wow, it's huge!" cried Sora.

"I've never seen anything so huge in my life!" Rosella cried.

The gray object made a roar and he swam down and then he swam past the Gummi ship, almost hitting it.

"Whoa!" Percy cried. "That was close!"

"It's a giant whale!" Goofy cried.

"A whale?" Peony cried.

"It's Monstro!" Jiminy cried.

"Monstro!" Percy and Peony cried.

"Who's Monstro?" Carmen asked.

"He's a whale of a whale," he said. "And vicious besides!"

Monstro flew over them and he then turn towards them.

"Whoa!" Donald cried. "Sora, get us out of here!"

"We have to get away or we're gonna be lunch for him!" Ariadne cried.

"Too late!" Sora cried. "He's going to swallow us!"

Monstro opened his mouth wide opened and swallowed the Gummi Ship and everything went black.

Sora, Percy, and Peony were lying on the floor, Toto licked Percy and Lily licked Peony to wake the twins up. Percy and Peony opened their eyes and sat up, Sora even sat up and they heard gurgling sounds. They were lying on his tongue.

"Where are we?" Percy asked he felt that he was sitting on a piece of raw steak.

"Yuck!" Peony cried and she jumped to her feet. "This is so disgusting!" Her dress was covered in the whale's saliva.

"You can say that again Peony," Rosella said as she sat up.

Donald and Goofy were near Monstro's teeth and something was being thrown on them.

"Knock it off!" Donald yelled as he glared, folded his arms, tapped his foot impatiently and stared up.

"Hey, Sora, Percy, Peony, Carmen, Ariadne, and Rosella," Goofy said. "Are you guys okay?"

"What are you guys doing?" Sora asked.

"Where are we anyway?" Percy asked.

A chest landed in front of them, causing them to jump.

"Woah!" Sora cried.

"Uh, ya know," Goofy said as he covered his head with his shield. "I think that big ol' whale Monstro just swallowed us. And for today's weather: expect showers."

Another chest landed on Goofy's shield, it prevented him from getting his head hurt.

"Heavy showers!" Goofy said.

"Hey!" Donald yelled. "Who's there?"

A little wooden boy with black hair, blue eyes, with a yellow hat, bright red cotton fabric short overalls with yellow buttons, a black vest, a light yellow shirt, and brown shoes looked over the edge and smiled, "It's me."

"Oh, it's just Pinocchio," Donald said, and then his eyes widened. "Pinocchio!"

Pinocchio jumped on Sora's shoulder in surprise. "Pinocchio?" Jiminy cried.

Pinocchio grabbed a green box and walked away, without listening to Jiminy.

"Pinocch, where are you going?" Jiminy cried. "Pinocch! Come on, everybody! After him! Quick!"

They saw broken parts of a boat and they swam across the lake to reach a boat. They saw Pinocchio talking to an older man named Geppetto. He had black eyebrows, thick, white hair, and a white mustache. He even had blue eyes with frameless, rectangular spectacles. His nose is large and round, and his ears are slightly pointed. He wore a light lilac-colored shirt with baggy sleeves under a red-violet vest. He even wears a belt around his abdomen that is red-violet with gold lining and decorated with gold crosses. He also wore black breeches covering his legs with knee-high, grey socks and brown shoes and gold buckles.

"What have you got there, Pinocchio?" Geppetto asked.

"With this," Pinocchio said. "We can get out of here, Father."

"Really? With this big block?" Geppetto asked. "You think so?"

"Yes Geppetto," Peony said.

"It's true," Sora said. Geppetto and Pinocchio turned to Sora, Percy, Peony, Donald, and Goofy as they pulled themselves up to the boat.

"So, how did you end up here, Pinocchio?" Percy asked. The others pulled themselves up.

"Oh, my," Geppetto said in surprise. "So the whale swallowed all of you, too? My goodness."

"I'm afraid so," Carmen said.

"Yeah, looks like it," Sora said.

"My name is Geppetto," he said. "I'm Pinocchio's father," he turned to Peony. "How did you know my name my dear?"

"Oh, well, I don't wanna brag to you sir, but I learned all the names from the other characters in other worlds. But that's not important, how did you and your son get inside Monstro?"

"When we got separated, I traveled all over, looking for him."

Ariadne noticed Pinocchio turned around he noticed something in another passageway and he walked away to investigate.

"So," Geppeto lifted the box and walked towards a bed. "You seem to know Pinocchio quite well. I hope he was a good boy in my absence. Well, we've all had quite a journey." Geppetto placed the box down and turned around. "Right, Pinocchio?" But Pinocchio was gone. "Pinocchio?" They saw Pinocchio going into another passageway.

"Where does that go Geppetto?" Percy asked.

"I've warned him not to wander off here," Geppetto said. "He can be a naughty boy. Even so, he's very precious to me."

"We'll get him back," Peony said. "Don't worry Geppetto, we'll be right back with your son."

They jumped off the boat and swam across the water to the entrance where Pinocchio disappeared. They entered another part and it was full of colors. They saw Pinocchio standing near an opening.

"There you are," Peony said placing her hands on her hips.

"What are you doing?" Percy asked. "Come, on, let's go back."

"You know, Geppetto's awfully worried about you," Goofy said.

Pinocchio just stood there.

"Pinocchio, stop fooling around!" Sora snapped. "This is no time for games!"

As they turned back they heard another voice.

"But, Sora, I thought you like games."

They turned back and it was Riku. Peony gasped. _How on earth did he get inside Monstro? _

"Or are you too cool to play them now that you have the Keyblade?"

"Riku!" Sora cried. "Wh-What are you doing here?"

"Just playing with Pinocchio."

"You know what I mean!" Sora cried. "What about Kairi? Did you find her?"

"Maybe," Riku said. "Catch us and maybe I'll tell you what I know."

"Come on!" Sora yelled.

Riku dragged Pinocchio by the hand and quickly gave Peony a smirk and off he ran.

"After them!" Percy yelled. He and his sister, and friends ran after them. They went deeper in Monstro's insides and fought many Heartless. It was even harder than going through the Cave of Wonders in Agrabah. They spotted Pinocchio and ran after him. He kept running and disappeared into another passage and Riku was standing there.

"Riku!" Sora cried. "What's the matter with you? What are you thinking? Don't you realize what you're doing?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing, Sora," said Riku. "You only seem interested in running around and showing off that Keyblade these days. Even the Prince as well shows off the other Keyblade. Do you even want to save Kairi?"

"I do," Sora said.

There was screaming in another chamber and it was Pinocchio, he was in trouble. As they headed into the bowels Riku joined them and he spoke to Percy.

"You know Percy," Riku said.

"Yes Riku?" Percy asked.

"When I was having that duel your sister, she does fight well and she knows how to beat the crud out of me."

"Well, yes she is a great fighter, but she can have a fiery temper. She and I both have magic."

Riku's eyes were widened.

"Wait you two have magic?" Riku asked.

"Yes, we did," Peony said.

"So how did you two get magic?"

"I don't know," Percy said. "It's been with us since birth. We never knew we had it."

"When we were around four, the Unversed attacked us and a man named Xehanort was about to kill us, but two older twins named Marco and Margo saved us. Before the Unversed could eat us we lifted up our hands and that's when the magic appeared from our hands."

"Interesting," Riku was amazed.

They entered the bowels and they saw Pinocchio imprisoned in the mouth of a monster. It was known as the Parasite Cage.

"You up for this?" Riku asked Sora.

"No problem," Sora said. "Let's do it!"

The Parasite Cage swung his tentacles around to attack the heroes.

"Help!" Pinocchio cried. "Get me out of here!"

"Don't worry Pinocchio!" Percy cried. "We'll get you out of here soon."

"It's scary in here!" Pinocchio cried.

"Be patient Pinocchio!" Peony cried as her wand blasted the Parasite Cage. The tentacle swung at her and as she was about to hit the wall, Riku grabbed her and pulled her to safety.

"You okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine," Peony said. "Thanks Riku."

"I saw you fought those creatures with your magic," he said. "You must never give up."

They kept fighting and Percy and Sora let out the final blow on the creature.

The creature spat out Pinocchio and he fell down into a black hole. Riku went after him. They landed back on Geppetto's boat and they were back in the mouth again.

"Pinocchio!" Geppetto cried. "Pinocchio!" The heroes looked up and saw Riku holding a limp Pinocchio underneath his arm. "Please! Give me back my son!"

"Sorry, old man," Riku said. "I have some unfinished business with this puppet."

"He's no puppet!" Geppetto cried. "Pinocchio is my little boy!"

"He is unusual," Riku said. "Not many puppets have hearts. I'm not sure, but maybe he can help someone who's lost theirs."

Peony folded her arms and glared at Riku, _What a cruel thing to say about Pinocchio! He does have a good heart!_

"Wait a minute," Sora said. "Are you talking about Kairi?"

"What do you care about her?" Riku said to Sora. He walked away carrying Pinocchio.

Sora, Percy, Peony, Donald, and Goofy went towards the gloomy Geppetto.

"Pinocchio means everything to me," Geppetto said sadly. "I don't know what I'd do without him."

"Don't worry Geppetto," Percy said. "We'll get Pinocchio back."

Sora, Percy, Peony, Donald, and Goofy headed back into the bowels to find Pinocchio and Riku. They entered the stomach and found the limp Pinocchio lying on the wall with Riku standing there as if he were a bodyguard.

"Hey, let Pinocchio go, Riku," Sora yelled.

"If you hurt Pinocchio," Peony warned. "Geppetto will not forgive you."

"A puppet that's lost it's heart to the Heartless…" Riku said. "Maybe it holds the key to helping Kairi. How about it, Sora? Let's join forces to save her. We cn do it, together." Riku walked towards Sora.

Sora took out his Keyblade. Riku stopped and was shocked.

"What? You'd rather fight over me? Over a puppet that has no heart?"

"Heart or no heart," Sora said. "At least he still has a conscience."

"Conscience?" Riku asked. Jiminy popped out of Sora's hood and he ran towards Pinocchio.

"You might not hear it," Sora said. "But right now it's loud and clear. And it's telling me you're on the wrong side!"

"Then you leave me no choice," Riku said.

"Pinocchio!" Jiminy cried in tears as he reached the puppet. "Pinocchio!"

"Jiminy…" Pinocchio was slowly gaining consciousness. "I'm not gonna make it." All of a sudden his nose glowed and it grew longer. Percy and Peony remembered that when Pinocchio tells a lie, his nose grows longer. "Oh!" Pinocchio smiled. "I guess I'm okay!"

Jiminy jumped up and down in joy. All of a sudden the Parasite cage appeared, Pinocchio ran past the creature and ran past the heroes and escaped.

Sora, Percy, Peony, Donald, and Goofy started to fight the Parasite Cage and he was even harder to beat than the last time they fought him. Percy got a cut on his leg but he kept fighting. As Sora gave the monster the final blow, the creature exploded and a heart flew out.

"Run!" yelled Donald.

Sora looked around for Riku.

"Riku!" Sora cried. "Riku, where are you?"

Peony grabbed Sora by the arm and pulled him out to safety. They got back on the Gummi Ship just in time as Monstro sneezed them out. He even sneezed out Pinocchio and Geppetto.

"We're out!" Carmen cried.

"I sure hope Pinocchio and Geppetto are okay," Goofy said.

"Yeah," Donald said. "Hopefully they landed safely somewhere."

"Riku…" Sora said sadly.

Percy healed his leg as Peony got a bath in the bathroom. Carmen, Ariadne and Rosella took a bath in the sink. After drying off, they curled up in their beds to rest. Peony was still worried about Riku and she was still awake.

_Is Riku turning against me and my friends? What if he is working for Maleficent?_

"Peony?" Peony turned around on her bed and saw Percy coming towards he and sat on her bed. "Are you okay?" Peony nodded. Percy could tell she was thinking about Riku.

"I understand you feel betrayed by Riku, but something tells me he is being controlled by Maleficent. If we could defeat her, maybe her control over him will be broken. Like you, I don't trust Riku, but as I got to know him more, he doesn't sound like a bad person. Maybe he'll change one day."

Peony smiled at her brother.

"Thanks Percy," Peony said as she hugged her brother. "I'm sure things will be fine."


End file.
